It's a weird life
by krage
Summary: Jonas and Daniel return through the stargate as small children. Jonas beats up Ferretti, Daniel wants pants, Jack thinks this is so weird, and Sam secretly wants fried chicken. More serious than it sounds, but for me I am having fun with this. Seventh chapter up (breakthrough, and foreboding).
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Carter. You know you want to," Jack leaned against the doorway waiting, but there was no response from the blonde head that was hovering dangerously close to the large whatever it was she was building.

"There's fried chicken involved," he grinned as she twitched a little. Fried chicken had always been a weakness of hers.

She looked up at him from over the top of the metal contraption that had taken over most of her desk. Her big blue eyes blinked at him wearily as if only just processing that he was standing in her lab. "I better not sir. I'm very close to figuring out the problem in the fusion cells. General Hammond said this was a top priority."

"And how will Daniel react when I have to tell him that you haven't been eating?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her. "I promised to keep an eye on you while he was gone playing with Jonas."

Sam didn't seem to find his stance as intimidating as he had hoped. "I have been eating", she said waving vaguely over to the empty plate he had brought her before leaving the base the night before. "And he's a hypocrite. You know he's getting even less sleep and eating less than I have. He's with Jonas, once those two get together they egg each other on like kids."

"Okay", he conceded. That wouldn't work. "I'll tell Teal'c".

She didn't even look up from the now humming machine. "He's training new recruits."

Strike two. Training (or torturing) new recruits was just about the big guy's favourite thing to do. There would be no pulling him away from that without a very good reason.

Suddenly it hit him. "I'll tell Janet."

Slowly she placed the tool she had been using on the desk, looking up at him with a scowl. "That's low."

"Join me for lunch?" Jack asked again with a smirk.

She stood up, switching off her machine while shooting him the darkest look possible. Deliberately slowly she gathered up her tools, before pulling on her discarded air force jacket.

"Oh lighten up Carter", he grinned, stepping out into the hallway. "Remember. Fried chick-"

The blaring claxon tore its way through the hallway, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Immediately Carter was by his side, suddenly alert.

"Daniel?" Her head tilted in question.

He shrugged. It was too early for their scheduled arrival back, which was later this evening but something could have happened. As though the same thought had occurred to her, she fell in quick step beside him, heading for the gateroom.

Fried chicken would have to wait.

Well, he had to admit that this was not what he expected.

Major Ferretti stood at the bottom of the metal ramp with an unreadable look on his face. Behind him stood the rest of SG-2, their expressions ranging from shocked, to hiding smiles. Captain James Red, their military representative from Langara was the only one who looked his usual self, which was to say he looked like he wanted to beat everyone to death with his fists. His colleague stood by his side staring at his feet and looking very much like he wanted to disappear from this situation.

"What the hell Ferretti?" O'Neill asked before glancing apologetically at General Hammond who hadn't quite summoned up the words to ask that same question.

Without glancing down at the bawling toddler gripping his neck, Ferretti ignored Jack, fixing his eyes on the General instead. "Sir, there was a problem with the mission."

"I'll say Major", General Hammond said in a tone that would have made Jack edge away from him if Carter hadn't been standing next to his other side. "Can you explain to me why you took it upon yourself to ignore base policy and bring unidentified persons to this facility without permission? And where in Gods name are Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn?"

"Well Sir", Ferretti finally glanced down at the small child who seemed to be attempting to strangle him. "This is Mr Quinn", then he tilted his head toward the small child standing at his side who seemed to be attempting to sooth the crying toddler. "And that is Doctor Jackson."

Jack's eyes widened and he heard Carter make an audible gasp at his side. This had to be the worst practical joke in the history of all practical jokes. Yet Ferretti's expression was totally serious, a testament to his training given that there was currently a small child kicking at his ribcage and shouting in his ear.

"Are you saying that Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn have been turned into toddlers?" General Hammond's face was red and his eyes looked ready to bug out of his skull.

The small boy by Ferretti's side stopped trying to reach the other child for a moment, looking up at them with giant blue eyes from under a untidy mop of dirty blonde hair. He spread his arms out causing the shirt he was wearing to fan out like a tent, the bottom of it covering his feet. "Actually I think I'm probably about four, maybe five."

"Jonas was hit by whatever it was for longer", Ferretti said, not wincing as the boy in his arms continued to squirm. "That might be why he seems a little younger."

Ferretti was holding the kid like a robot which made Jack's more experienced arms itch to grab him, but the mere fact that this tantruming toddler could be Jonas made him stop. He wasn't sure how much therapy it would take to recover from being rocked by your former commanding officer, and Jack didn't want to pay the bill.

"Jonas. Jonas. It's OK", the little blue eyed kid – Daniel reached up to touch the toddler's bare foot. "We're home."

The smaller boy stilled in Ferretti's arms, before he let out a very high pitched whine and landed a solid kick to the man's abdomen. The man blinked at Jack, his expression suddenly long suffering. "It was a long walk back to the gate."

"No Jonas", Daniel tried again, grabbing a flailing foot. "Not Kelowna. Earth. We're on earth."

The toddler mumbled something that sounded vaguely angry before scrubbing his face with the oversized sleeve of the giant olive green t-shirt that covered him. It looked worryingly similar to the t-shirts that Jonas had worn often around the base. Then the feet were kicking again, little hands in tight fists around the man's neck.

Jack knew this stance well. It was the expression of a small child whose tantrum had gone past the point of reason. At this point there wasn't much else to do but wait for him to calm down and his senses to return. He seemed to be heading that way already, at least he had stopped crying.

After one more kick, Ferretti shifted his grip, lifting the boy by gripping him under the arms. He held the toddler out toward Carter like he was holding a sack of flour that might at any point explode. "Here. He's been asking for you."

"Me?" Carter's face was shocked. She hesitated until finally the sight of a dangling two year old seemed to get the best of her. Tentatively she took him, rearranging the t-shirt so that it covered as much of him as possible. Jack wondered whether handing a female coworker a half naked shrunk male former coworker could be considered sexual harassment.

The boy sniffed, rubbing his large green eyes, looking up at her from an even blonder head of hair than Daniel's. If his face hadn't been bright red and splotchy from all the crying it might have been cute. If he didn't have the ever conscious thought that 'oh god this was Jonas' it might still have been cute.

"Jonas?" She asked. Everyone in the gateroom seemed to quiet to listen to the exchange – because this was so freaking weird.

"Sam!" And just like the tears were gone. The kids face lit up as he put his chubby arms around her neck for a hug. "Can I stay with you for a while? Doctor Jackson said I could."

"I think both boys will be staying with us for the time being", the General replied for her. "At least until we run some tests and find out what happened. If of course, that is satisfactory with you Captain Red?"

Captain Red looked like it was anything but satisfactory, but he bowed his head in consent. "You do have the superior medical facilities."

The general nodded toward Doctor Janet Fraiser who had been waiting with her team at the back of the room until it was clear. "They're all yours doctor."

"OK. Lets get them to the medical bay." Janet said, shooing away the curious soldiers to make a path.

"Sam", the doctor waved the other woman to carry her charge out of the gateroom. Then she blinked for a moment, looking down at the little blue eyed boy that was left. "This way Doctor Jackson."

"Great", Daniel said, lifting up the ends of the shirt as he made his way through the cleared path. "Do you think I could get some pants? Because my other ones kind of fell off, and I'd really like some pants."

"We'll see about getting you some pants Doctor Jackson".

This was such a weird day.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was crying?" Heat rushed to his face. He wasn't sure he had ever felt this embarrassed. It had come close a few times – like when Sam had noticed his 'birds and bees' instruction had a few major gaps. Or when Jack had managed to convince him that 'son of a bitch' was a term of admiration, and the person he had tried his new phrase on hadn't agreed.

"I'd say bawling," O'Neill offered from his spot standing beside Daniel's bed. "Sobbing, whining. There was some screeching there too if Ferretti is to be believed."

The other boy? Man? He was sitting on the bed of his mattress in a similar position to Jonas, with legs hanging over the edge. Jonas couldn't get over how young he looked. Though from everyone elses relative increase in size they were probably thinking the same about him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed", Janet said, from her position sitting on a stool in front of his bed. She shot the colonel a sharp glance before turning back to Jonas with a soft smile. "No one is going to blame you for being distressed in this situation Jonas. I just want to know for neurological reasons whether you feel you would have reacted in a similar way before you were this 'small'."

That made sense. She was seeing if he was still all there in the head. Certainly his behaviour had provoked the questions. Daniel had kept his cool throughout this whole weird ordeal, and what had Jonas done, yes, that was right he had ended up crying.

It wasn't that he didn't remember the 'episode'. It was that it felt so vaguely disconnected, the emotions storming through him and carrying away his reasoning. He understood why he had been so angry and scared, but currently he was too busy being mortified that he had cried in front of the people he admired so much to try and figure out whether this was caused by the events or because of some difference in neurology.

"I did hit my head", he said, reaching up to rub the spot even though it had long since stopped being sore. His hand hesitated before rubbing the back of his skull, he couldn't get used to how disproportionately big his head felt against the rest of him. "And I was angry, but I don't think I would have 'bawled' before this."

Already her fingers had moved to the back of his head, pushing him forward as they searched through his untidy mop of hair. "I don't feel anything Jonas."

"It was pretty bad", Daniel said, swinging his legs in a impulsive motion. "Captain Red pushed him into the wall of the temple. He cracked his head against some of the symbols. It was bleeding by the time I got there. Then we got really light headed and this happened. It must have activated something when he fell into the wall."

"Red pushed him?" A new darker tone had crept into Jack's voice. "Where was Ferretti?"

"Not his fault Jack", Daniel shook his head. "He was standing guard outside. He got there as soon as he could, and I guess you'll have to read the rest in his report. We were out for a while."

"Jonas?" He looked up into Janet's sharp gaze. She was right there in front of him, looking just as intimidating as he had always remembered her being. At least that hadn't changed. Adult or child, she could still make him feel like he was as small as he currently was. "Why did Captain Red push you?"

Jonas blinked a moment. He had expected a medical question. "Um. He didn't like my explanation of why we had to be careful before trying to activate things. I said we had to translate first and find out what it did, but he thought we were working too slowly. Its our first find like this since the council made moves to set up a stargate program. We've been put under a lot of pressure. A lot of people are already displeased that I brought you guys in to help."

"So he punched you?" O'Neill said spreading out his arms incredulously. "That's not exactly the right response. When I see that guy I'm going to-"

"Tell him that his actions are going in the report, and not use physical violence to risk a interplanetary incident." Sam broke in quickly.

O'Neill stared at her for a long moment, before slumping his shoulders. "Yeah. That."

"Guys", Daniel said, sounding impatient. "While I want to punch that guy as much as the rest of you. I think what we need to be focusing on right now is fixing this so me and Jonas can get back to normal. I'm not going to be much help on missions staying this size."

"And I'm not sure the council will take me seriously being this small", Jonas piped up. Not that they seemed to take him very seriously anyway. Any influence he might have had from helping fight Anubus had quickly worn off. Now the few council meeting he attended mostly consisted of trying to drown out the bickering.

"Your health is what is important right now", Janet reminded him, standing up from her seat. "I've sent samples for analysis, and done every test that I can think of. Apart from being roughly two and five respectively, there is nothing wrong with either of you. The neurological symptoms worry me though. While your brainwaves are still a match with those on file for both of you, the physiology of your brains are still very child like."

She turned her attention to the other boy. "Daniel have you been experiencing any symptoms?"

The five year old gave a grimace. "Well I have to admit my feelings are a little rawer than usual, like after you haven't slept for a while. But neither of us have gotten much sleep lately."

"Well then", Janet said. "That is our first order of business. Both of you should sleep for a couple of hours, then since I don't suspect you've eaten either you should go for lunch. Just stay on base and report back here."

Daniel frowned. "Its the afternoon."

"And?" Janet held the clipboard between crossed arms, staring down at him.

He didn't seem phased. "Janet. You're seriously telling us to take a nap?"

Jonas shifted on the bed, clasping his fingers together. Though Daniel seemed unafraid, that didn't stop Jonas from being daunted on his behalf. Janet was awfully scary when she was in this mood, and the fact that she was now a giant didn't help matters.

"Whatever you call it, you are getting some sleep." She said firmly, before moving to Jonas's bed and unfolding his blanket.

Quickly so as not to incur her wraith he scooted to the top of the bed. The olive-green t-shirt he was still wearing slowed his progress, tangling around his legs.

It seemed the right move to make because she smiled down at him, before handing him the top of the blanket. He pulled it around him, glad that she hadn't tried to tuck him in. Settling down on the white sheets, he didn't bother using the pillow.

Curled up on his side, with the blanket edge gripped in a fist, he watched as Jack sorted Daniel. The man unceremoniously tossed the unfolded blanket over the scowling boy's head. Muttering something ominously, Daniel finally settled down in the bed, glaring at O'Neill and Janet.

"Sorted?" O'Neill asked, teasing lilt back in his voice. "Anything else I can get you? Warm milk? Story? Soft toy?"

"You're enjoying this too much Jack", Daniel said darkly.

Jonas could actually go for some warm milk now, and he wouldn't say no to a story, but he knew the question wasn't for him. Though they had become closer during their time working together, there was still a noticable gap between him and the colonel. It was safer if he waited until Teal'c was here. He told the best stories anyway. He remembered them fondly from his time recovering from brain surgery.

O'Neill walked out of the infirmary, tossing them a wave. "I'll come back with clothes."

"Remember pants!" Daniel bellowed after him. "And no cartoon characters. OK Jack. Jack?"

An ominious laughter echoed from a distance.

Sam approached slowly, but he still noticed her. He had always been rather good at noticing things. That was why it came as no surprise to him, when already half asleep the hand drifted across his hair.

"I really did miss you", she said softly.

This was nice, her being there with him. Back when they had worked together they had been so close. Though he restrained it working in the city, he was originally from the country where people were more touchy feely with each other. Growing up like that in a world where hugs were exchanged freely and grown men walking hand in hand was an expression of friendship, he naturally craved touch.

Sam had been the first person on earth that he had pushed aside his city fed mantra of 'personal space' for. She had felt sad and he had seen it. Instinctively he had reached for her hand and given it a squeeze. Far from pulling away, she had given him a grateful smile.

It hadn't been much, but for a country boy who had not had anything similar since being a child years before, it meant the world.

"I missed you too", he said, wanting so badly to stay up and talk but his eyes were heavy. They had worked from dawn to dusk for the four days since they had started on their expedition to study the temple. Due to Captain Red's increasing impatience the last two nights had been all nighters, reading by torchlight and discussing the various interpretations of what the symbols could mean.

"I might be gone before you wake up", she said. "We're setting up a team to photograph the last of the temple, and to see if we can figure out how it works. We'll be back with everything we've gathered, and we'll figure it out."

"OK", he said sleepily, before a thought hit him. "Is Captain Red going?"

"No", Sam said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "This is a strictly earth mission. We got emergency permission to gather evidence and get back with it. They said that as long as we don't tamper with anything, and we share what we find with them, then they are fine with it."

Didn't sound like his government. Dreylock had probably pulled some major strings to get away with that. It would cost her. Even though she had only been First Minister for just over a year there were strong voices that wanted rid of her, just like there were strong voices that wanted rid of him. They were too innovative, too different from the world of war they had all grown up in.

Military leaders like Captain Red and his superiors still made up the majority of the government. It was difficult to change things when those who would need to make changes were not even capable of imagining what that changed world would be like. People would need to want change before it could happen, and his recent time trying to make those changes had made him realise how few wanted them to come to pass.

"You know", he could hear the smile in her voice. "Despite what I said to the colonel, if you want me to beat up Captain Red for you, you only need to ask."

"Thanks for the offer", he reached to take her hand, as he had done so many times before, but startled at how large it suddenly appeared next to his tiny one. Yet as her fingers wrapped around his, the callused skin still felt as warm and reassuring as it always did. "But I'm fine. I think it scared him more than it scared me, when I fell again that wall and it started humming. He ran away faster that I've seen."

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Despite the circumstances, it felt undoubtedly good to be back among friends.

"Just keep it in mind", Sam said, before moving over to stand at Daniel's side.

The older boy was already asleep. Jonas could hear his snores from where he lay. Sam looked down at him for a moment with a fond expression before she made a quiet exit.

Jonas closed his eyes, listening to her footsteps as they navigated through medical, and out into the hallway. It took several minutes before he could no longer separate her footsteps from the rest of the afternoon bustle outside the medical room doors. Not quite willing to sleep he played a game a little longer, trying to place the faraway voices and movements that had enveloped his friend. He tried to picture their faces, and to imagine what they might be doing.

Slowly trickle by trickle a familiar laugh or scuff of a shoe brought a name or action forward in his mind. A bucket scraping a wall, a wet mop gathering water and spreading in on the ground. A high-pitched squeak of a shoe scuffing on newly wet floor. Several conversations that he couldn't make out.

It was good being back here. He had missed it while he had been on Langara. The only thing that could make being back here better would be being back here and being taller than two and a half feet. Yes, that would be good. Hopefully that would happen soon.

* * *

Authors note: Well a little bit more written for this story. I quite like Jonas's POV. Considering whether or not to stick with it for now. I'll see how it goes. This has been fun to write so far, and don't worry I do have a plan for where it is going. I just want to have a bit of fun with fluff moments in case the plot picks up too fast to fit them in. So pop in your suggestions for fluffy moments if you have any. If it fits, and I'm feeling it, and I think I might be able to do a decent job I might consider adding some in. I also appreciate reviews, tell me what you liked and didn't like - help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that is correct O'Neill?"

"Come on now buddy, would I lie to you?" A pause hung heavy in the air as Jonas attempted to place the voices. "Now don't give me the eyebrow. Just look at the DNA thingy if you don't believe me."

Jack O'Neill and Teal'c, he was back on earth. For a moment the elation filled him until the rest of the information fell into place. Arguing with Captain Red, his head hitting the panel, then Doctor Jackson running over to him as an intense head covered his limbs.

It took a minute to find the exit to the mound of blanket he seemed to have cocooned himself in. Finally the cooler antiseptic tinged air of the medical bay reached his lungs. With a tight feeling in his chest he took a moment to look down at his arms. Yup, he was still tiny.

"Jonas Quinn. You are much changed." Teal'c was suddenly next to his bed, looming over him. Had he always been this massive? "I find it hard to believe events could have taken such a turn."

"Yeah", he attempted a smile. "Me too."

"Me three", O'Neill said. "But Fraiser said she was sure their DNA matched, and Ferretti seems pretty sure it wasn't a cloning thing this time."

Teal'c gave a solumn nod. "Doctor Fraiser is usually correct in such matters."

"So you believe Fraiser, but you don't believe me?"

Teal'c did not justify that comment with anything other than a blank stare.

Blinking Jonas approached the edge of the bed, swallowing nervously at the long drop below. This world was beginning to be a lot more difficult to navigate when you were only two and a half feet tall. It was no wonder why babies seemed so helpless.

Moving his legs to swing over the edge, he looked up hopefully at the two adults in the room. "Um. Sir? I need to go to the bathroom."

O'Neil broke off his staring contest with Teal'c to rummage in a bag at the end of Daniel's empty bed. "Great. You can put these on at the same time."

Jonas caught the clothing with his arms, his hands no longer being as much use. Neither man made a move to help him to the ground. "Um".

"He needs someone to help him down", came a calm voice from the other side of the ward. Daniel walked toward them, still five, and still looking strangely calm about the situation. He was wearing a piece of clothing that Jonas recognised from one of Sam's childhood photographs – dungerees, they were blue and there was something on the front pocket.

As soon as Teal'c lowered him to the ground he tossed him a grateful 'thank you' then went to take a closer look. His progress was halted as one step toward Daniel his body seemed to realise that, yes, he had brand new legs and they weren't as easy to navigate as his last pair.

"Jonas are you OK?" Daniel was kneeling by his side, which was useful as it provided him a good view of what was printed on the front of his dungarees. His mind flipped back through the books he had read on earth, finding a match.

"Kid?" O'Neill's hand was on his back, and his voice sounded concerned.

"Oh", he realised he hadn't answered Daniel's question. "Yeah. I'm fine. Its less of a fall to the ground than when I was normal so that's one good thing. I think I still need to get used to my legs though."

"Yeah", Daniel said while he and the colonel helped him to his feet. "It felt really weird at first, but I think I've mostly got it. It just takes some practice."

Jonas took half a step toward the taller boy, with O'Neill's hand still firm against his back. Curious, he placed a palm to the picture on the front of Daniel's clothing. It was rough under his skin. "Why do you have a monkey on your clothes?"

Daniel's lips set into a thin line, staring at the man behind him. "Ask Jack. Its his odd sense of humor – kind of an in joke. You've got one too."

Jonas was so excited that he almost fell down again. His pair were green and on the front was a bright yellow puppy with its tongue sticking out. It matched with a bright yellow t-shirt.

It hit him that O'Neill had gone out and got these for him. Suddenly he felt very shy. "Thank you sir."

The man shrugged. "It suits you. Now go use the bathroom and we'll have just enough time to grab some food before debriefing."

The disabled toilets, a step stool, and an unfortunate incident involving losing half a tube of toothpaste down the sink later, and they were on the way to the canteen. By Jonas's calculation they were more than halfway there, but the distance had never seemed so far before.

"Jonas", Daniel said, still gripping one of the dungarees straps to help keep him upright. "No one is going to think less of you if you let someone carry you."

"No", Jonas shook his over large head – which he had discovered was not a good thing to do when you were top heavy. "Janet said I needed practice walking, and I can make it."

"Told you we should have grabbed that wheelchair", O'Neill said, scuffing his feet as he walked an unnaturally slow place for him. "Or maybe a buggy or something."

"I do not believe that the infirmary contains 'buggys' O'Neill."

"Whatever", then O'Neill turned to him, glaring down at him in a manner that caused his uncooperative legs to immediately trip over themselves. "Come on Jonas. See sense. We look like a couple of child abusers, not helping out while you fall on your face."

Actually it had been a while since he had fallen on his face. Mostly he tended to fall as he had just now, onto his hands and knees. He realised guiltily that he was holding them up. They would have been in the cafeteria by now if they hadn't been waiting for him.

"You guys can go ahead", he tried to give them a reassuring smile from his spot on the floor. "I can walk the rest of the way by myself."

"Oh, for the love of", O'Neill pulled a hand down his face before waving to Teal'c. "Come on, just grab him."

Then suddenly his hands and feet were no longer on the floor. They were dangling in the air beneath him. There was pressure on his chest as the dungarees were used to hoist him up. Then briskly they were moving again, and he was watching the floor move beneath him at a pace he could not hope of even when he was his normally sized self.

"Teal'c, I didn't mean like that", O'Neill said from somewhere to his left. "Doesn't anyone know how to hold kids around here? You have a kid. Is that how you hold him?"

"Yes. When he was younger and the clothing allowed it." The voice rumbled through him from the large hand holding him above the ground.

"Oh, right. OK then."

Jonas felt disappointed that he hadn't managed to make it. Daniel was managing fine, trotting along even at this increased pace. A thought struck him that if there were a chance of him coming back to earth for a while, he wasn't painting a positive picture of his abilities to the colonel.

Thankfully being swung by the arm of a giant was a good distraction to these thoughts. The air in the base seemed to rush over him as they carried on down the corridor, past all the people who clucked disapproving noises at them. It was like being that superman character from the comics Teal'c had shown him. He had been an alien too on a strange planet, and he had helped people.

"You're smiling", O'Neill remarked as they entered the cafeteria, making their way around people to the serving area. The man's expression turned into a knowing smile. "First time getting lugged around by Teal'c?"

"Yeah", Jonas admitted with a grin as Teal'c lifted him up so that he could see the food. There were so many different kinds.

"Yeah", O'Neill grabbed some trays, placing them on the serving rack in front of them. "I remember that feeling."

Teal'c deposited Jonas on one of the trays in front of the colonel, then grabbing a tray for himself went to fill it up. Glancing down, from his new vantage point he saw that Daniel was still there, waiting his turn patiently by his own tray, even though only the tips of his fingers were able to meet the serving rack.

"So kids", Jack said, causing Daniel to glare up at him at the term. "What are we having?"

Variety was not a trait of Kelowan foods. The vast majority of what everyone ate came from a single nutrient dense plant that was grown by its millions of tons across the planet. Coming here had been like being a kid tossed into a giant sweet store when he had survived on nothing but humbugs his life.

"Could I have some oatmeal?" He asked politely.

Jack looked down at him, face suddenly turned serious. Jonas wondered if he was thinking back to when he had first arrived from Kelowan as a refugee. Twisting his fingers together on his lap, he wondered how much the colonel had been aware of his issues around food at the time.

"All this food and you ask for oatmeal?" Jack leaned forward, blocking out the rest of the cafeteria. "Are you sure Jonas?"

"Yeah", he fiddled uncomfortably with the straps on his dungarees.

It wasn't that he didn't want want foods (he wanted to try everything again – just as he had done the time this was his home), but his last care package from earth had been a month ago. Since that time he had survived on Kelowan rations. They consisted of one meal a day of what looked and tasted like a white flat disc of styrofoam. Like most things on their planet it was made for functionality, not taste.

It also meant that his stomach and taste buds were more used to bland foods. He still remembered his first night at stargate command, taken aback by all the foods he had just chosen a small meal of what everyone else seemed to be having. After a lifetime of bland his stomach had spent the entire night making sure he had thrown up every last trace of the rich meal.

After that experience he had found the only thing on the menu that most resembled his ration, plain oatmeal. For a few days he had eaten nothing but a small bowl of oatmeal at lunch, but it didn't seem to provide enough energy to get through the whole day, and Sam and Teal'c found it odd that he would only eat one meal a day. He found it just as odd that they ate three meals and occasionally snacks as well.

So the one bowl of oatmeal turned to two small bowls, one for breakfast and one for dinner. Now that he ate with them for more meals, O'Neill was occasionally there to make comments about his eating habits. It had only taken five days after arriving there before word about his eating habits reached Doctor Fraiser. She had taken him aside, and told him that he needed a variety of foods to keep him going.

The next couple of months had been consumed by her introducing him to different tastes. She taught him how to peel fruits, to not eat the skin of bananas or bones in meat. Eventually his stomach adapted to the richness of these new foods and his taste buds looked forward to the new found variety of flavors.

For now, he would have to take it slow. "And a banana?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure buddy", he lifted the tray with Jonas still on it, and carried them to the breakfast station where he set them down.

Jonas tried to offer to mix his own oatmeal, but Jack swatted him away, making a comment about his dysfunctional motor skills. He did however, leave Jonas to watch it microwaving while he went to get his and Daniel's lunch. At least he trusted him that much.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Jonas blinked, turning away from his sentry duty of the microwave. A woman had come over to the breakfast station, and was looking down at him, black hair pulled into a tight bun.

"I'm Jonas Quinn", it wasn't the first time he had introduced himself to her, but people did seem to be worse at remembering names than he was, and he was a little different this time. "Remember Kalie? We met before. You showed me that section I was looking for in the library. Its good to see you again, how's your grandma doing?"

He was eager to know, the poor old woman had been rather sick when he had talked to Kalie last, and he hadn't had a chance to ask after her since then.

"She's uh", the woman stammered. She suddenly looked a little pale. Jonas wondered whether she was feeling alright. "You're Jonas Quinn?"

"Yeah", he had just said that, hadn't he? He supposed it was a little difficult to swallow. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?"

The woman just shook her head, before walking off to do just that. Jonas looked after her, feeling a little bad that he couldn't follow and make sure she was alright. That was a bit of an odd interaction. He would have to find out about her grandmother another time.

"Making friends?" Jack made his way over, holding out a banana.

Jonas took it, not sure how to answer that question. "I think she needed to sit down."

"Come on then. I suggest we do the same", with that the colonel lifted him to the ground.

Off balance for a moment, he braced himself against the man's leg before he realised what he was doing and backed up. "Sorry sir."

O'Neill merely shrugged down at him, tray already gathered up in his arms. "Better than you ending on your butt."

It was late for lunch so less than half of the tables were occupied. Teal'c was easy to spot, made more conspicuous by the giant pile of food in front of him. Daniel was sitting on the chair opposite him, sitting on something that brought him up to a height capable of seeing the contents of his plate.

The seat next to Teal'c was piled with a stack of books. Jonas was about to ask what they were for before he was lifted again and placed on top of him. He was just getting his bearings when the tray of oatmeal and a banana was placed in front of him.

Jack settled in the seat opposite him, before placing a small cardboard carton in front of each of them. Daniel stared at his with barely disguised disappointment.

"Jack. I told you I wanted coffee," he said, looking up at the man next to him.

"And I told you, I'm not giving a five year old coffee." The greying man said firmly before pulling a straw off the side of the carton and placing the drink in front of him. "Now drink your milk so you grow big and strong."

Daniel muttered a little under his breath before turning back to his food. It was amazing how easily he was taking all of this. He was acting like all of this was just some annoying inconvenience that had to be dealt with. They had lost most of themselves (where had all that lost mass gone anyway?) within a matter of hours and he was acting like this was just an unfortunately bad day at work.

"Doctor Jackson?" He asked timidly. The five year old looked up, seeming amendable enough to questions. "How come you're so calm about all of this?"

The boy gave a one shouldered shrug, before picking at his food. "You get used to weird things happening. You must have had some odd things happen to you while you worked here."

"Well, yes, but-" Jonas wasn't quite sure how to display the enormity of the situation they were in, so he settled for spreading his arms as wide as they would go, which wasn't very wide in this form. "We've been turned into children. How is that even possible?"

"Died a few times, had a robot copy made of me, driven insane, shared my mind, mind controlled, parallel dimensions, and there were several unfortunate circumstances involving viruses of extraterrestrial origin." Daniel accented his words by waving his fork. "Like I said, you get used to it."

Jack took that moment to clap his hands together loudly, drawing their attentions to him. "OK kiddies. Less yapping, more eating. We have a debriefing to get to."

Jonas obediently began to tuck away at his oatmeal, being very careful not to spill any on the clothes O'Neill had got him. He was only distracted from his task of eating long enough to grin from ear to ear when he realised the colonel had gotten him banana flavored milk.

With the kids freshly napped and fed, Jack didn't give Jonas any time to argue before scooping him up and leading their way to the briefing room. As much as he admired his determination, a two year old who had overexerted himself after a big meal was not on his list of things he wanted to deal with. He had to be him because aadly he seemed to be the only person on this base who knew how to hold a kid.

For his part Jonas took it well, apart from flushing bright red whenever anyone he knew passed them, which seemed to be everyone. How a guy who had not even been on this base in months knew so many people was beyond him.

Jack attempted to make it as painless as possible, by walking briskly and not saying a word to those he passed, even those that clearly wanted to talk to him. They would just have to assume that he was late for a meeting, which he wasn't, he would be right on time.

Nearer to the briefing room, the familiar sound of another set of footsteps joined their group.

"Ferretti", he acknowledged, giving him a curt nod.

"O'Neill", Ferretti said with a small smile. "Jonas".

Jack looked behind him, seeing that Daniel had gotten slowed down by the small set of stairs that led up to the briefing room. Teal'c was beside him, hovering over the small figure like a mother bear hovering over a cub.

"Ferretti, I'm really sorry about before", Jonas said, and it was really odd seeing a two year old make such a sincere apology. It was one of those times where the descriptions of 'Jonas' and 'toddler' seemed to clash into some weird result.

"I think given the circumstances I can forgive you", Ferretti said with a smirk as he held open the briefing room door for them.

Jack stepped inside, depositing Jonas onto one of the chairs (one of the ones that actually spun around – let the kid have a little fun). Jonas being Jonas, he was still babbling.

"I just. After Captain Red grabbed me and said he was going to bring me back to Kelowan, I guess I kind of lost it and assumed it was him. I'm really sorry and I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Jonas", Ferretti knelt down in front of the boy which finally got him to stop speaking. Maybe Ferretti wasn't as bad with kids as Jack had assumed. "For one thing, no offence but I don't think you'll be hurting anyone for a while. For another, if you thought I was that bastard then I doubly forgive you. That guy really needs a good walloping."

Jonas seemed to process this, then finally he gave a small smile. Sometimes it was really difficult to find the man that he had once disliked in that kid's happy smile.

Daniel raced past them, clambering onto a chair next to Jonas. That was something new. He didn't think Daniel had been this active before.

Jonas was different too. Whilst he wasn't running places like Daniel was, he fidgeted with his hands almost constantly. It could be that he was reading into things. Jonas could just be nervous, and Daniel could just be trying to keep up with how he used to be.

Everyone else started filing in, so Jack quickly grabbed a seat next to Jonas. Teal'c chose a seat next to Daniel. Whether it was conscious or not they had placed the two compromised members of the team between them, guarding them.

General Hammond headed the table, with Doctor Fraiser by his side. SG-2 sat opposite SG-1. Thankfully no one from Langara had decided to join them for this briefing. There would be another briefing the following day that would involve the Langarans. Jack was not looking forward to it.

"So", General Hammond started off procedures. "I trust you've all been told of the reason for this briefing. I'd like to start with SG-2, Doctor Jackson, and Jonas Quinn. Perhaps you can walk us through what happened surrounding the incident."

"I'll start?" Ferretti offered. No one argued.

"It happened five day in. Me, my team and Doctor Jackson had met Jonas Quinn, Captain Red and Soldier Liven on the planet at the start of the five days. The temple was a three hour walk from the gate. According to our schedule everything was going accordingly, but Captain Red seemed to have some reservations about the pace of the mission."

"Could you specify any of the altercations that led you to this belief?" General Hammond prompted.

Ferretti nodded. "There were several. As the days went on he seemed to get more insistant. I overheard him several times telling Jonas Quinn and Doctor Jackson to hurry up. He also came to me and asked if there was anything I could do to make them work at a faster pace."

"Can you confirm this?" General Hammond asked the two children. They both nodded, Jonas looking nervous, and Daniel looking angry.

"Is there anything else you would like to say about Captain Red's state of mind?" General Hammond asked, turning back to SG-2.

Sergeant Bell spoke up. "I got the impression that he didn't like Jonas much. I overheard him speaking to him in some pretty harsh tones, and calling him what might have been insults."

General Hammond turned to Jonas who appeared to be trying to disappear in his chair. Being shrunk to the size of a toddler had not improved his nervousness tendencies. "Mr Quinn. Could you tell us if Captain Red insulted you?"

Jack looked down at the boy, very curious as to what his answer would be. The toddler twisted his hands together before looking up at the general.

"He called me 'halfblood' sir," it was said quietly with an edge of caution like he was afraid of someone telling him off for saying the word.

"And what does that mean Mr Quinn?" The general's tone had changed to the one that Jack had seen him use on his grand daughters.

"It means your parents are of different nations", Jonas said with his face a peculiar shade of red. "My mother was a Kelowan, and my father was a Terranian. The relationships between the nations have never been good, so people who are of mixed parentage are generally looked down on."

"Thank you Mr Quinn", General Hammond said with a smile. "Now, I've heard from the boys what happened before the incident. I wondered if SG2 could tell me what happened afterwards."

Ferretti nodded. "I was the first in the temple after I heard Daniel yell. I saw Captain Red run past me, and saw Jonas on the floor bleeding from his head. Daniel was kneeling next to him trying to get him up. There was a humming sound, and by the time I reached them they were unconscious. They seemed to be covered by something semi invisible like a force field. Within seconds it seemed to solidify and we couldn't see them. It was warm to the touch and kind of reminded me of a cocoon. We couldn't get through it so I sent Bell back to the gate. Within two hours it had started to become brittle so we were able to get through it. That took us maybe thirty minutes, but all we found were these two."

"And what made you so sure that they were Jonas Quinn and Doctor Jackson?"

"They were wearing their clothes, though they were too big for them now", Ferretti said. "They also started waking up soon after we broke through the shell. They were communicating like Doctor Jackson and Jonas Quinn. They seemed as confused as the rest of us when they realised what had happened."

"And what happened after that?" General Hammond said.

"We decided to get them back to the infirmary", Ferretti said. "Doctor Jackson tried to reassure Jonas that he could come back with them while they fixed the situation. Captain Red didn't seem to like that idea. They argued for a while, then I compromised that we should walk back to the gate and decide. Soldier Liven carried Jonas, and I carried Daniel when it was apparent they were having difficulty. Captain Red voiced distress that the mission had to be forced to an end prematurely. Daniel might have suggested that it was his fault, and I might have agreed with him."

General Hammond rubbed a hand over his brow. "Just put it in your report. Continue."

"Roughly thirty minutes from the gate Captain Red attempted to insist that Jonas would go with him to Kelowan, not earth. Jonas and Daniel argued against this. Daniel said that Jonas's best chance to be turned back was on earth. Captain Red then said something about us being ignorant, and then said that if they couldn't turn back Jonas he should be sent to the camps for disobedience. Jonas seemed to take some offence to this, and Captain Red grabbed him and told Soldier Liven to dial the gate. We secured the dialing mechanism and dialed earth. I felt Captain Red was a danger to Jonas so I removed Jonas and walked him through the gate myself."

Jonas had turned several shades from red, to white to green in the short space of a minute. Jack thought back to the wailing toddler he had first seen come through that gate. It made more sense now, and he had never wanted to punch Captain Red as he did now. Being cruel to Jonas when he was normal was one unforgivable act, but to threaten him when he was helpless as well, it was too much.

"Mr Quinn", General Hammond spoke, his voice practically seeping calm. "What do the camps refer to?"

Jack saw the look that came over the little boy's face and wished that the General would take back the question.

"They are. They...most of them are outdated now," Jonas's eyes skirted nervously around the room before he continued. "Most of the nations had them at one point. They were camps made to increase functionality. Those that were not seen as accomplishing their role in society were sent there. Most of them were of mixed birth or foreign. They were a little like your workhouses, or like the camps set up in world war two, but less people were killed there. Sometimes they were killed, but they weren't gassed. Their role was control, not inilation. I guess they have kind of become a story to scare children with, like if you don't behave you'll be sent to the camps."

This was too much nervous even for Jonas. For a moment Jack wondered what he was hiding, then he figured that whatever it was wasn't his business. The camps seemed to be a bad memory for him. Given how he had described them that seemed natural enough. They certainly didn't sound like happy, happy, joy places.

"Thank you Mr Quinn", the General seemed to understand that the matter was best dropped.

Shuffling his paperwork, he turned to the woman sitting at his left.

"Doctor Fraiser, if you would."

The woman nodded before facing the group. "The first thing to note is that there is no doubt that their DNA is a match to the samples I have on file. As much as we are able to determine, their brain waves also appear to match those on file. Both are completely healthy, and that is the oddest thing about this case."

Now he was confused. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"I'm getting to that Jack", she replied dryly. "The problem about them being healthy is that both of them when they were normal were never this healthy. Doctor Jackson has no sign of any allergies, he now has perfect vision, there is no indication of any of the many scars past injuries had left on him. Even his appendix has somehow grown back completely. Jonas told me that he had always been a sickly child but he shows no signs of that. All of his past injuries, including the scaring left from the brain surgery are completely gone."

General Hammond frowned. "Wouldn't that indicate that these are not the original Doctor Jackson and Jonas Quinn?"

"I'm as confused as you General", she confessed. "All indications point to this being Daniel and Jonas. Its almost like they were taken apart and put back together with brand new cells, while still retaining who they are. Their memories seem to be intact. There have been suspicions of out of the norm behaviours, but nothing that could not be explained by being overworked and overtired. My recommendation is to keep an eye on them in case they acquire new symptoms and hope that Sam is having better luck than me."

"We can hope", the General said with a grim smile. "The briefing is ended. I expect all of you present tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours for the briefing with the Langarans."

Everyone began to file out. Jonas was staring down at his feet, and Daniel was leaning back in his chair staring into space. He wondered what they were thinking.

"So kiddies", he said, smiling as Daniel flashed him a sour look. "What fun things are we planning for the afternoon?"

Daniel's look turned a little less sour and a little more pitying. "You don't have to babysit us Jack."

"Course I do. Doctor's orders remember. Supervision. That means you need to be supervised, in case you, I don't know, try to take over the world or something." He got up out of the chair, stretching his back. Funny how an hour sitting down could make him feel more sore than a couple on the battle field.

"I don't think that's the reason for the supervision Jack", Daniel rolled his eyes. Jack wondered not for the first time that day whether they had got it wrong and Daniel had been sent back a teenager instead of a five year old. Then again, he always had been a little moody, particularly when things weren't going his way. And lately things were definitely not going his way.

"I thought an excursion to the training area could be of amusement", Teal'c said.

A smile slid onto his face. "Want to check up on the recruits? That sounds better than whatever I had planned. What do you say boys?"

"Sure", Jonas said, grinning and nodding his toddler sized head – and if he thought that his smiles could really beam before he was wrong. "That sounds like fun."

Daniel followed with a less unenthusiastic, but still polite. "Sure Teal'c." At least Jack knew the moodiness wasn't directed at everyone, just him so far, and a little at Janet.

"OK buddy", he said, holding out his arms to Jonas (and who knew he would ever have to do that?) "Its a long way to the gym."

Jonas practically seemed to deflate in his seat, the grin immediately falling from his face. For a moment Jack expected some protest, but then the toddler leaned forward so Jack could pick him up.

Jack rearranged him in his arms, trying to make this as least awkward as possible. Unfortunately Jonas was too little for a piggy back, so the only solution was to perch him on an arm and let him hold on by his shirt or around his neck. So far Jonas had found it more favourable to hold on by his shirt, it probuly seemed less like he was giving his former commanding officer a hug.

"It is a long way to the gym", Jack repeated, looking down at Daniel. "You might need Teal'c to give you a lift part of the way."

Daniel didn't find this very tasteful, screwing up his little face. "Maybe a piggyback? If I need one of course."

Jack headed for the doorway, leaving Teal'c to inquire what the back of a pig had to do with this situation.

He put a hand against the toddler's back to steady him as he made his way down the stairs. He could feel the kid's breathing under his palm. It was all rather peaceful and quiet – and still slightly awkward until he heard Jonas's voice, lowered against his chest.

"Maybe we should get that wheelchair?"

Jack grimaced, thinking of the perils of trying to navigate a wheelchair through these hallways. "Maybe a buggy?"

Jonas's fist tightened around his shirt as they made a corner. "What's a buggy?"

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews so far. Have had a request for a mushy moment - so considering how to do that (wonder if it will be mushy enough). I am trying to keep these guys in character - as much as you can in a weird situation like this. Hope I didn't go over the line by Jack playing taxi, but I felt he'd get rather annoyed if he didn't, and he wasn't impressed by Teal'c's parenting style. Hope that came through. The background I'm using for Jonas links somewhat to my other story about him 'buried secrets', but I don't know how deeply I'll go into this. Anyway, just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonas hadn't thought much when told what a buggy was. Daniel had told him it was a contraption made for moving around babies and small children. He also said that there was no way anyone on earth would get him to ride in one. If Daniel thought so poorly of them, then it made sense that they were not something he wanted to use himself.

Teal'c seemed to be having fun teaching the recruits hand on hand combat. Jonas remembered when Teal'c had taught him that. It had been fun, really challenging, and there was little he liked better than a good challenge. The recruits didn't look like they were having as much fun as he had. They formed a line around the mat, noticeably shuffling with nerves when it was coming up to their go.

Jack sat on a bench nearby, occasionally shouting out some advice for whoever Teal'c was facing next. Then he would cringe whenever they invariably were knocked off their feet.

Jonas swung his legs from the bench next to him, watching as Daniel walked around the gym. Eventually curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed himself to the floor, walking toward the taller boy.

"Jonas", O'Neill's voice made him turn around nervously, wondering if he should have asked permission before moving.

"Stay in the gym. OK?" It was odd how concerned O'Neill seemed to have become of them. Intellectually Jonas knew why, they were more fragile in these forms, but given how cold the Colonel had started out toward him it had surprised him.

"Yes Sir", he said nodding, before moving to catch up with the boy who had started another circuit of the large gym.

Walking was easier than it had been, in that every second step didn't send him to the floor. Daniel had been right when he had said that practice helped. Perhaps that was what he was doing now, practicing moving around in his strange form.

"Doctor Jackson", he said, finally as his shorter legs had difficulty in catching up with the other boy's pace.

The five year old turned, the archaeologist's bored expression copied perfectly onto his childlike features. Jonas couldn't get over how similar and yet how different he looked from his adult form. His hair was a few shades lighter and a little longer than it had been, his blue eyes looked lighter too and bigger on his face. Young children often had decreased melanin which was why more babies were born with blue eyes than the number that grew up to have blue eyes.

Yet, even in his smaller body, the man's features reminded him of what they would be grown up. His mannerisms were the most unaffected, looking strangely alien on such a young child. Jonas wondered whether he looking younger looked even more out of place.

"Jonas. I told you, call me Daniel", the five year old smiled, the action genuine but slightly too closed off for someone who looked so young.

"Daniel", Jonas said, trying to sound apologetic. "I was just wondering what you were doing?"

Daniel screwed up his brow, a questioning expression that looked off place on his childlike features.

"I mean you were pacing around", Jonas explained. "I was wondering why."

"Oh", Daniel scuffed his shoe against the floor. "I just seem to have more energy than I'm used to. Sitting still doesn't seem like an appealing option right now."

He resumed his circuit around the gym, but slower this time. Jonas found that he was able to keep roughly in pace with him this time with only a little difficulty.

"Do you think its a symptom?" Jonas said, fiddling with his dungarees. "Because of what happened to us?"

"Human children do seem to have more short bursts of energy than adults", Daniel nodded looking thoughtful. "But Janet will know more about that than me. I do remember I was quite an active child at this age, slightly hyperactive to be honest. Some schools I passed through suggested I should be put on drugs to help my concentration. My mother refused, she homeschooled me instead. She said I had no problems focusing as long as it was on something interesting."

"What is homeschooling?" Jonas asked puzzled.

"It's where someone, usually parents teach the child at home instead of sending them to school. Is that not an option on your planet?" Daniel looked down at him, his expression patient.

"On Langara the children are sent to a centre to be taught. Like your schools. I've never heard of anyone being permitted to keep their children with them during the day longer than it takes them to be moved to solid foods." The idea was confusing. How would the adults contribute to society if they had their children with them?

A spark of curiosity had lit up in Daniel's eyes. "So at your age now, you would have been in school?"

"Yes", Jonas said. "As soon as an infant is big enough to be disruptive in the woman's workplace they are sent to a centre during work hours. The sooner, the better. It is never seen as too early to teach an infant ways they can contribute to society."

"That happens here sometimes when both parents have to work", Daniel said. "But the infants are only maintained. The view among most is that a child is not ready to learn educational concepts like math, reading and science until they are older."

Jonas frowned, only further confused. "But children are learning all the time just by being alive. Is information about the world they live in withheld for long?"

"In america, compulsory schooling usually starts at six. In england it starts younger, about four I think."

Jonas almost stumbled. "You mean there are five year olds that have not been taught to read or count?" The idea was staggering. Some of the fiction books in the library had mentioned schooling starting late, but he had supposed it was an idea confined to fiction or a time long ago.

"Its not uncommon", Daniel nodded. "Why? When is the average time for someone on Langara to start learning to read?"

"If only the centres are used, then they are shown words as soon as they arrive. It is uncommon for parents not to make some effort to teach their children before that. My mother used to show me words and read to me during her breaks", Jonas smiled at the memory. He could barely remember the times before the centre, but what he did remember was happy feelings of being safe and warm and having so much fun.

"What age did you learn to read?" Daniel asked, looking openly curious.

"By the time I entered the centre I could read. My mother did a good job", Jonas openly smiled. "I was more sickly than my twin brother though, so he was sent at twelve months. She kept me at work until fourteen months which was unusually late but she had a manual job, and I was a quiet baby so it was easier than if she had an office job where coworkers might complain. Usually infants are sent earlier, about eight or nine months, but my mother was one of those that believed parents were better at educating than centres. She would have liked your idea of homeschooling."

"You could read when you were fourteen months?" Daniel's eyes were wide, making him wonder whether he had said something wrong.

"Yes", Jonas frowned. "Is that so unusual?"

"I've heard of it happening", Daniel admitted. "But in our culture its considered very unusual."

"On Langara, most parents try to read to their children from birth", Jonas said. "Most children in that situation show some signs of reading by twelve months. There tends to be a time while children learn to speak where its difficult to tell how much they are reading. Most centres keep the early years low pressure, focusing on input rather than output. Eighteen months is the usual time for children to show that they can read. Its unusual for a child not to show that they can read by two. I was an early speaker which was how they knew I could read at fourteen months."

"Most people in america would see that as too much pressure", Daniel said. "There's an assumption in our society that forcing that kind of learning on children that age robs them of their childhood."

Jonas shook his head, grinning. It was amazing how their two societies could be so similar and yet so very different. "Those were the best years of my life. It wasn't the best centre, but pre independent age centres have a high staff to student ratio. There were no tests. They just exposed us to so much information and anytime there was something we wanted to look into further they helped us. We had access to knowledge about everything known to Langara, it was brilliant, I never had a chance to get bored in the precentre. There were books, but a lot of it was hands on too. I think I would have gone crazy if I didn't have access to all that stimulation."

"I don't know that much about Langaran educational systems", Daniel said, looking interested. "There are pre independent age centres. That implies that there are independent age centres too?"

"Yeah", Jonas said. "Those aren't as nice. Precentres are made to encourage curiosity and to teach basic skills like how to study topics more independently. When we want to know something, we are encouraged to try and teach ourselves before asking for help. Then at five we move to independent age centres. Those are much bigger. Students range from in age from five to twelve. We aren't sorted by age level so much as ability in areas. As we get older and better we are encouraged to specialise and work more and more independently. My centre wasn't very good. It was much more crowded than recommendations, with less staff. The tests were my least favourite part."

"How about after that?" Daniel had stopped walking now to listen. He was clearly in his element drinking up facts about a society different from his.

"By the time a person is twelve they are joined with a mentor or industry suited to them. Sometimes they join earlier if they show early talent in that area. They join as a trainee, but gain full status as soon as they prove themselves. Doctor Kieran was my mentor."

"What about higher levels of education?" Daniel was rapt with attention. It was a little overwhelming to have that much intensity focused on him. "On earth we have universities where we can go after formal schooling."

"It's a bit different on Langara", Jonas said. He had heard of these universities. It facinated him that they kept the more strict structure of a classroom he had heard of going into adulthood. "At the centres there are no limits to the level of education we can reach. We are encoraged to contact mentors in fields we are interested in for guidance if we need more than the staff can offer. Some even work with mentors very early if they have an aptitude for an area. After the centre we can gain similar things to your qualifications through titles like doctor if the work we produce is of enough merit."

"So its a society where the worth of a person is based on their contribution to society?" Daniel said, his words a little faster than usual, something Jonas had noticed happened when he got excited. "So instead of your qualification showing your knowledge, qualifications are only awarded when that knowledge has been applied into some kind of contribution. It's an interesting way of doing it. Some professors I know would prefer a system like that. It's a common complaint in our society that people tend to learn things to pass tests rather than apply that knowledge."

Daniel was still 'geeking out' as Colonel O'Neill would describe it when Jonas's ears pricked, turning he caught a glimpse of the stick flying their way.

"Look out", Jonas warned, already throwing his weight against Daniel to push him out of the way. Unfortunately his small size against the larger boy didn't make much of an impact. Though the stick hit him harder, sending him skidding along the ground, from the cry of pain he knew Daniel had been hit too.

He blinked for a moment at the silence that followed, before he started to lever himself upright. His body was sore, and his knee let out a sharp pain when he moved it, but it still bent so it couldn't be that bad. He was worried about Daniel though. They were fragile in these bodies, so he could have fared worse.

"Geeze kid", a man leaned over him, one of Teal'c's recruits from the padding around his head. "I'm really really sorry. Are you OK? Don't cry please."

Jonas stared up at the flustered man in confusion. Why would he cry? He had just done something to his knee, it didn't hurt that badly.

"Damn it!" Both child and adult flinched at the angry sound and the quick footsteps than accompanied it.

"You!" Colonel O'Neill stopped by his side, staring at the recruit with a kind of anger Jonas had seen from him only rarely. "What the hell was that!"

"I'm sorry", the man stammered. "I fell and it just slipped."

"It is I who is at fault O'Neill", Teal'c's voice boomed from the mat. "I should have paid closer attention to their location."

O'Neill's voice hadn't lowered in volume. "Just get him out of my face Teal'c before I do something I might regret."

"Training will recommence in an hour", Teal'c said stiffly to the recruits, who eventually filed out, muttering and looking back at them.

"It was an accident Jack", Daniel sounded a little winded but otherwise alright. Sitting up, Jonas looked him over but could find no obvious injury.

The colonel seemed to have a similar worry, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders and looking him over. The almost desperate way his hands gripped the boy's t-shirt was more like that of a parent recovering a lost child than a co worker. Jonas suddenly felt he was looking at something O'Neill might not want him to notice. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Jack", Daniel's voice was that of an adult attempting to calm a frightened child. He placed his small hands over the colonel's own. "Really. I wasn't even knocked over."

Then the colonel's attention switched to him, and Jonas felt nervous under that intense gaze. "Kid. You hurt?"

He started to shake his head, but hesitated when the colonel's hand cupped the back of his neck lifting him into more of a upright sitting position. His leg shifted on the ground and he suddenly winced.

O'Neill's eyes were suddenly sharp, seeming to stare right into his mind. "Where are you injured?"

"My knee", the words slipped out under his former commanding officer's intense glare. "I think its just a scratch", he hastened to tell him as the man shuffled up the dungarees.

There was blood, but he had been right, it was just a nasty scrape and what looked like would become a colorful bruise. At seeing it, the man's jaw tensed, and without warning he was scooped up. This wasn't like before, when O'Neill had kept physical contact to a minimum. The man's arms were wrapped around him tight as if he might escape.

He was set down on a counter, the ceramic cool beneath him. O'Neill's movements were quick and jagged as he stepped away, grabbing a first aid kit from a high shelf. The man's skin was flushed, and his muscles tense like he badly wanted to hit something.

Jonas stayed still, frozen in place as O'Neill briskly cleaned the wound.

"Do you realise how dangerous that was?" The man's tone was practically seething, and he had not directed that much anger toward him in a look since shortly after Daniel had died.

"I-" Jonas didn't know what to say, whether he was supposed to say anything.

"You could have been really hurt!" The words were directed fully at him now, the man's fingers tight as they gripped his leg. "You should have known it was too dangerous. They are grown men and you are a little kid."

"O'Neill", Teal'c sounded alarmed. "All is well. It is a small wound."

"That's not the point Teal'c!" O'Neill was almost yelling now. It was terrifying. Then those angry eyes zeroed in on his again. "Seriously. How could you be that stupid? You could have been killed. This isn't some place for you to play. You're too little to be near dangerous things like that. This is a military base, not a playground! Why don't you have more sense!"

Jonas didn't realise that he was shaking, until O'Neill stopped his speech with a yelp, looking down.

"You're being an asshole Jack!" Daniel spat up at him.

O'Neill rubbed his shin, looking at the five year old like he had forgotten he was there. Little by little the anger seemed to fade from his expression.

When he turned back to Jonas his expression was more sad than angry. He dressed the wound, silently sticking the large plaster in place, before moving his dungarees back into place. "Didn't mean to yell Jonas. I just don't like you getting hurt."

It was as close to an apology as Jonas as ever heard him give. "That's alright Sir. I should have stayed more alert."

O'Neill settled his hands on the toddler's shoulders like he had done to Daniel. It felt odd. The colonel had never been one for touching him before this.

"I just need you guys to try and be more careful, OK?" O'Neill looked between them, sounding exhausted.

Jonas was quick to nod, not sure from this vantage point whether Daniel was doing the same.

O'Neill picked him up, placing his body against his chest, so that his chin was forced to rest on the man's shoulder. It was almost like they were close, like father and son rather than two adults who had never managed to get over the rocky events that had happened when they met.

Jonas didn't quite know what to do with his arms in this new position, so he let them hang by his sides. He watched over the man's shoulder as they made their way out of the gym, Daniel close to his side and Teal'c trailing behind.

* * *

Not such a happy chapter. I'll try and add more fluff in the next one. In case anyone gets the wrong idea I have nothing against the type of upbringing that leads to kids reading before two, I plan to raise my future kids that way. I also have nothing against people who think its better to wait to teach. It's not my way but different strokes, different folks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel?" Jack said, leaning back on the sofa. He couldn't see the boy, but he could hear him running around Teal'c room, getting into stuff he shouldn't no doubt. "Could you keep it down?"

Daniel made his way to the side of the couch with deliberate heavy steps. He slammed his little hands down on the arm rest by where Teal'c was sitting. "I'm bored. This is boring", he gestured at the television.

"Jonas Quinn appears to greatly enjoy the adventures of Dora", Teal'c said, though really Jack suspected he was defending it because he was enjoying it too. Couldn't really blame him. It was unlikely the big man's childhood had involved cartoons.

"Think Jonas is out for the count T", Jack said, nodding his head down at the toddler leaning into his side, fast asleep. Though he would never admit it, the bright blond locks and big green eyes were starting to grow on him. "Maybe you could choose something else for us to watch Daniel?"

The five year old shook his head, dirty blond hair flying about his face. It was frightening sometimes how much Daniel reminded him of Charlie in this form. They had the same blue eyes, same dirty blond hair, same stubborn streak. "I don't want any more television Jack. I want books, work, you know, intellectual stimulation. I'm going stir crazy stuck in here."

Jack tossed ideas about in his head. Intellectual stimulation wasn't his forte, and he didn't want to give a five year old to some scientist, heck he didn't want these kids anywhere near a lab if he could help it. It had never occurred to him how many dangerous places the base had until he had two kids to look after. "How about a game of catch up top?"

Daniel's grip loosened on the sofa. "Sure. Fresh air could be good."

Jack lifted the toddler gently into his arms. It was getting late so it would be good to make sure they were both as exhausted as he could make them before handing them over to Doc Fraiser for the night. Jonas mumbled something, but soon fell back asleep.

"Daniel, wait", too late. The boy was out of the door and on a sprint for the elevators. He rolled his eyes, following.

Jack ended up being grateful for the two guard support they had to drag along in order to bring their 'dangerous cargo' up top. The guy seemed just as clueless as he did when Daniel started quizzing him about some long dead culture, but the woman was almost able to keep up. Seems her parents owned a old bookstore or some such thing, and she had spent a lot of time reading greek tales.

It was cute to see his eyes sparkle as they debated heavily the parentage of some ancient greek dude, who was probably a snakehead. His absence did mean that it was just him, Jonas and T for a game of catch. The other guard was watching the children and their surroundings carefully, shooting disapproving glances at his comrade for her lapse in duty.

Explaining catch to Jonas had been interesting. The boy had woken up when they had reached fresh air, but his eyelids still drooped a little. Still, the toddler had listened with that usual Jonas enthusiasm and soon knew all the basics, carrying them out proved a little more difficult.

For a toddler he wasn't half bad, he actually caught the ball on a couple of occasions. He had no problem telling where the ball was about to land, moving his hands to the right place, but his little fingers couldn't seem to close around the object quick enough. The ball simply bounced off, leaving the boy to walk over to where it went, pick it up and with a wide grin attempt throwing it to the next person. A big emphasis on the word attempt.

Jack imagined it would be very frustrating if it weren't so damn cute. Jonas couldn't quite get used to his new muscles, so throws rarely made it more than a few centimetres from where he stood.

"Maybe try underarm?" Jack suggested when yet another ball ended up being thrown directly into the ground.

Jonas obliged, and the ball flew up, then straight down onto the toddler's head.

"Maybe not", Jack said, instinctively crouching to rub at the boy's head. No lump that he could feel, which was good because Doctor Fraiser would kill him if they got anymore hurt.

"What is the purpose of this?" Jonas asked, not looking a bit bothered that he had just sustained a hit that would make most children his physical age cry their eyes out.

"Purpose of what?" Jack said, attempting not to look awkward as he removed his hand from the boy's head. It was difficult to remember that despite what he looked like, and acted like Jonas was still an adult in there.

"This game – catch", Jonas said, pointing down at the wayward ball with a chubby finger.

Jack frowned. "Its a game, you know, you catch a ball, then throw it. That's about it. Don't they play catch on Kelowna?"

"My brother used to try and play a game like that sometimes", Jonas said, looking thoughtful. "But no one played with him. He was a little odd. He had a huge imagination, but he would spend all his time playing games when he was supposed to be studying. Playing is not advised unless it has a purpose like learning knowledge."

"Hey catch has a purpose", Jack said, feeling a little indignant. "Fun for one, gross motor skills, bonding-"

His list was cut off as Daniel walked up to Jonas. "What types of games did your brother play?"

Oh great, Daniel was on a culture exploring mission again. At least it might keep him busy until bedtime, and out of his hair. Daniel was a lot more active as a child than he would have anticipated. He would have to tell the Doc that their behaviours were most definitely not unchanged.

"Lots", Jonas said with a grin. "But he really liked to play this one game over and over."

"Could you show me it?" Daniel asked. That was odd. Sure he knew it was for his 'intellectual' reasons, but there was no getting away from the fact that Daniel 'I'm not a kid' had just requested a children's game.

"Sure", Jonas said. "Usually its played in woods."

The woods were closer to the perimeter and definitely not in cleared zone for two children who as of a day ago had been adults. "I'm afraid we're staying here kiddies. It'll have to be an imaginary wood."

"That's OK", Jonas smiled up at him, before taking Daniel's hand and pulling him to a slightly more open space. "Most of it is pretend anyway."

"So its a game based on imagination?" Daniel asked. "Is that unusual in Langara?"

"Very", Jonas said. "Its not really a game, its more.. I'll show you. First we're in a wood and we've been wandering for a while, then finally we find a portal to another world."

"A portal?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You got any psychics in that family of yours?"

"Not that I know of", Jonas said with wide eyes. "I don't know how he made it up, or who did. We used to play it together when we were preindependent age, but he was more into it, then I stopped and he didn't."

"So we find a portal", Daniel prompted.

"Yeah", Jonas gestured at the thin air in front of him as if that was where the portal was. "Then we step through it", he did just that, grinning. With an indulging smile, Daniel copied his action with less enthusiasm.

"Then on the other side is a brilliant table filled with food. All different kinds. It's amazing and there's so many that it'll never run out, not in a million years." Jonas's grin was huge. "Then we pretend to eat, and plan to bring more to the rest of the family. That's about it really. Like I said, its not really a game, but he used to play it over and over."

A small frown had settled on Daniel's face. "Were there ever ration shortages when you were growing up?"

"Yes", The grin on Jonas's face faded to a sad smile. "Only independent ages and adults were affected though. Everyone four and under still got their once a day ration."

"Is that why your brother played this game?" Daniel's voice was quieter now.

"He was always hungry", Jonas said, looking at where his pretend feast had been. "Even when we had our ration. Sometimes there weren't enough for everyone at the centre, so they gave them out based on test performance. Except he played all day instead of studied, so he got less food. We all thought him stupid because of that."

"But he wasn't", Daniel said softly.

"No", Jonas said, still with that sad smile. "He wasn't. He just didn't fit into society. That wasn't his fault."

Jack couldn't help but think of when Jonas had been the one that didn't fit in with earth's society. His enthusiastic efforts to do so took on a darker tone. How must it feel to grow up in a society where fitting in determined whether or not you got to eat that day? He shook off the thoughts, he'd never been into that psycho babble.

"Alright kiddies", Jack said, interrupting the silence. "I think its about time to get you two back to good old Doc Fraiser and tucked up in bed."

Jonas nodded obediently, already looking tuckered out. Daniel turned toward him with a dark look.

"The suns not even down", the five year old said.

"Doctor's rules", Jack, looking at Teal'c for some backup. "You guys have a big day tomorrow."

"Sleep is important for young bodies Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said, looking down at the tiny figure. "You must replenish your energy so you can better face the new day."

Doctor Daniel Jackson, phD folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Jonas rubbed his hand across his eyes, feeling exhausted. Catch was a very tiring game when you were this small. Getting changed into pyjamas (his had more puppies on them) and brushing his teeth were olympic feats that had quickly sapped away at the energy he had left.

"Anything unusual in your moods?" Janet asked once she had finished checking his head for lumps.

"Not really", he shook his head, the words cut off by a large yawn. "Everything feels a little more overwhelming but I think that's because everything is so much bigger than it used to be."

"I can imagine", she smiled down at him. He wondered if she really could, or if she was just saying that. Before experiencing it he wouldn't have been able to imagine what this was like. While he knew he had been this size before, that was a long ago hazy time. Going from adult size to this small was something that might have even been beyond his brother's imagination.

"Daniel", she said, turning toward the boy sitting on the other bed. "How about your moods?"

Daniel stopped staring at his monkey covered pyjamas which he did not seem as happy with as Jonas was with his. "I've noticed having more energy, but nothing really significant in my moods."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and O'Neills jaw dropped open.

"Daniel, you've got to be kidding me", the colonel said.

"Okay, okay", the little boy said, throwing his hands in the air. "So I might have been a little more volatile than usual. I wouldn't be if you let me do some work."

"Sure I'll get right on that", O'Neill said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure the air force would be fine hiring a five year old to work on their top secret files."

"I'm not five years old Jack", Daniel said, his fists clutched around the blankets. "I'm an adult, we both are. And I'm capable of carrying out the work I have done for years."

"Right now you're a little kid", O'Neill said, his angry tone making Jonas freeze in place. "You're capable of nothing more than playing and trying to stay out of trouble. And judging by that stunt today, you can't even do that right."

"You don't need to protect us Jack", Daniel said, his teeth gritted firmly around the words.

"Alright you two", Janet tried. "Not in my infirmary."

"The hell I don't!" The colonel all but shouted, ignoring her. "If I have my say neither of you are going near any lab, artifact or anything that so much as looks, smells or feels remotely dangerous while you are under my watch."

Daniel jumped up in the bed, scowling at the man. "We're not Charlie!"

Immediately the room fell silent. O'Neill's face took on a stoney look. Not even Janet seemed to know the right thing to say.

It took seconds for Daniel's shoulders to slump, for his angry expression to fall into one of deep regret. "Jack."

The colonel shook his head, reaching down to rustle an object from the plastic bag at the bottom of Daniel's bed. "Here", he said tossing the object roughly onto the mattress. "Thought you might get a kick out of that." With that he left the room. "Come on T."

Teal'c nodded at them solemnly before following his commanding officer.

Daniel sat back down on his bed, picking up the object the colonel had thrown and staring at it morosely. It looked soft. Jonas thought he might have seen something like it while looking through books, but he couldn't put a name to it.

"Daniel", Janet said softly.

"I know", Daniel said, sounding sad. "I screwed up. I'll apologise to him."

"Leave it until morning", Janet said. "I think you'll both be thinking more clearly by then."

She walked up to the boy's side, lifting the blanket and tucking it over his legs. Daniel didn't complain, just sitting at the top of his bed, holding the object O'Neill had given him. In a gesture more maternal than any she had given in the past day she stroked a hand through Daniel's hair, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

"Good night Daniel", she said with a small smile.

Daniel didn't look up from the object in his hands. "Good night Janet."

She approached Jonas's bed, tucking the blankets tight around him, before resting a hand on his blond hair. She seemed sad, maybe because of the colonel. He seemed sad too and angry, it made something nervous coil up in his stomach.

"Good night Janet", he said politely, trying to rub his eyes awake.

Her smile made his heart feel warm. It reminded him of his mother. "Night Jonas".

After she was gone, he remained lying in the bed, staring at Daniel. He wasn't sure whether to say anything, but the burning curiosity was driving him insane.

"Charlie was his son, wasn't he?" He had heard the tale from Sam and Teal'c in various forms. What he did know was that Jack's son had accidentally killed himself with a gun.

"Yeah", Daniel said, the words making him slump further.

Jonas felt bad for asking. Quickly he searched for a way to change the subject. "What is that?"

Daniel blinked at him, holding up the object so he could see it better. "A bear. I think he thought I'd find it funny."

Jonas frowned, raising himself up so he could see it better. "It doesn't look like a bear". He had seen bears in his books, they were muscle bound things with a long muzzle and sharp claws.

"A teddy bear", Daniel gave him a faint smile. "Its not supposed to look exactly like a bear. Its a toy for children to play with."

Jonas got the humor suddenly. They were physically children, so the colonel had given them a children's toy. It was a little funny.

"What's its purpose?" He said, suddenly wanting to get a closer look at this strange object.

"Purpose?" Now it was Daniel's turn to look confused. "To play with I guess. Some children use it for comfort, to sleep with."

That was confusing. "They went through all that work just to make a toy for comfort? Doesn't it build up any useful skills?" At the preindependent centre, he had toys but they always had a purpose to them. Balls taught physics concepts, stackers taught motor skills and problem solving.

"Don't children on your planet have things they carry around to comfort them?"

"Yes", Jonas said. "But to spend so much work making one just for that purpose. Mostly children carry worn cloth from a parent's old clothing. Something that doesn't take effort to make."

"Thats the case for most cultures on earth", Daniel said. "Its only first world countries like america that commercialize everything. Here." He threw the bear to Jonas's bed.

Jonas was fascinated. It had the very rough features of a bear but was extremely anthropomorphised. It was soft and around its neck was a large silk ribbon. The work that had gone into the design and materials were amazing. Back on kelowna the silk used on the bow would fetch a hefty price. It was amazing to think that this was a child's toy with so little purpose.

Daniel was watching him carefully. "You can keep it in your bed for tonight if you want."

"No", Jonas shook his head, feeling alarmed. "Colonel O'Neill gave it to you."

"As a joke", Daniel said, lying down under the blanket. "I never liked sharing a bed with soft toys. Books were the only things that I didn't shove out of bed. If you don't want it in your bed, then just put it on the floor or the side table or something."

"Daniel?" Jonas said after a moment. The other boy's eyes were closed. He only received a questioning hum in response. "How do you sleep with a teddy bear?"

Daniel opened his eyes, his lips curling up into a half smile. "I guess you just treat it like its another person in bed with you, like a younger sibling."

Ok. He could do that. He had slept next to all his siblings as a child. They had shared a makeshift bed, sometimes with his mother and father as well. "Thank you Daniel."

"No problem", Daniel's eyes slid shut again. "Good night Jonas".

"Good night Daniel", Jonas said before carefully tucking in the bear beside him. He knew that it was inanimate, but there was something about those big plastic eyes and stitched smile that made him feel really bad about the stuffed animal spending the night on the floor. Daniel said that children did this all the time, so it must not be that unusual on earth.

There was a lot of room in the bed, as it was designed for an adult, but the bear looked little and lonely so he brought it closer to him with an arm. Daniel had said to treat it like a younger sibling. His twin brother kicked and squirmed in his sleep, so he wouldn't pretend it was him. The bear was almost as big as him, so making it his infant brother seemed implausible.

Instead he closed his eyes and pretended that he was a child again, back in his house lying next to his younger sister Branwen. Though there were two years between them, she was the sibling he had been closest to. She had been fiercely smart, smarter than any he had seen before or since. She had blond hair even brighter than his own and was hardheaded and confident even as a child.

Sometimes when he saw Sam he imagined that this was how she would have grown up if she had the chance to. Being a child again and not having them around, he missed them more than he had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Jonas. Play with me."

Jonas blinked, looking up at the trees overhead. Light reached him in speckles through the leaves. He was in a forest. Birds chirped, and sang around him. The smell of autumn had replaced that of the antiseptic tainted sheets from his bed.

A head popped into his vision, smiling. The face was similar to his own, blond hair long around the seven year old's face. "Come on Jonas. Play with me."

Jonas levered himself to his feet, finding it easier this time. While he was still small, his limbs were not so chubby and he didn't feel as top heavy. On his feet he was eye to eye with his brother, as always. Despite his sickness keeping him smaller than the other children, malnutrition meant his twin brother was only a centimetre or two taller.

He was seven again, just like his brother. Of course, his twin would never reach eight. This was the last year they would both be alive. It made sense that his mind would choose this time for a dream.

Leaves crunched under his feet. "We aren't little anymore 'Net. We should be studying. I can help you. Bran can help too."

Gannet shook his head fiercely, causing his chin length hair to look even more untamed. "I don't want to study. I want to play." Suddenly his eyes were wide and pleading. "You used to play with me all the time when we were little."

"We're seven 'Net", Jonas said, trying to make him see sense. "Some people are mentored at our age. It's starting to get colder, and soon there will be more shortages. If you want to eat tomorrow, you need to improve."

"Jonas is right Gannet", there was Branwen. She was smaller than them both, but the determined way she held herself spoke of strength and wisdom beyond an average five year old. Blond hair reached half way down her back at this age. "We're trying to help you."

"Or you'll die", Jonas added desperately, and that was odd, because at that age he hadn't known that. Something disconcerting ran through him, causing everything around them to shift slightly as he was reminded that this wasn't real. He was dreaming.

"We could go through the portal", Gannet said, his voice hopeful. There was a portal, round and blue, right next to him. It looked exactly like a small version of the stargate. That didn't make sense because Gannet's portals had always been pretend things.

Bran looked at him, giving him a sad smile. "I guess I was wrong about the possibility of quantum effects making enough exotic matter to sustain a wormhole. I never thought that you would be right about that."

"It could be your only chance", Gannet said, standing by a DHD that had appeared out of nowhere. Symbols were lit up, but from here he couldn't see them clearly. "By that time worlds will have been destroyed. It's best to not need it."

Bran shook her head, at the boy before grabbing Jonas's hand. "If you manage it then you won't need it, and they won't be dead, not all of them."

"Some will that weren't before", Gannet grinned as though it were a joke.

"The odds are better and the numbers are smaller", Bran scowled back at him. She looked up at him with blue eyes so similar to Sam's. "Jonas. Don't trust Kelowna."

"What?" He shook his head. This dream was unlike any that he had before. He didn't understand. Why would his dream be telling him to not trust his country? What did they mean by lives lost?

"Don't worry about that", Bran said, squeezing his hand tight between her own. "Just don't trust Kelowna."

The autumn leaves fell rapidly all around them, until after only seconds the trees were bare and his breath fogged before him. Around their feet the brown leaves shriveled to black, then sank into the soil. Green shoots peeked up from the ground and the ends of the branches. Birds began singing as the warmth returned. Seasons passed in minutes.

"Things are changing Jonas", Bran said, eyes still fixed on his. "And yet they remain the same. It's going to be very bad Jonas. Very very bad, for you."

Then the smells of spring were gone, replaced by antiseptic. He sat up in the hospital bed, trying to get his breath back. Unconsciously his once again chubby hand had fixed in place over one of the teddy bear's furry limbs.

He couldn't remember ever having such a vivid dream before, and he was not a stranger to them. Sweat had drenched his body, causing his puppy covered pyjamas to stick to his skin. Looking over through the half darkness he was comforted to discover Daniel still fast asleep on his bed. At least his nightmare – dream – whatever it had been hadn't woken him up.

There was no way that he would be able to go back to sleep. His body was still wired with adrenaline from the strange dream. Every time he blinked in the darkness, he saw his siblings faces behind his eyelids. It had all seemed so vivid, like they were really there. The thought made his chest ache. He missed them so much, even after all these years.

When he had lived here there had been nights like this where he couldn't sleep. Walking had helped. To start with he had just paced his room, then he had taken to going to the library and burying himself in books. Eventually when he had read all the books the library had to offer he had taken to walking to the control room above the stargate. It was there where his thoughts turned now.

First he had to get down. It was a long drop from the bed to the floor to someone as small as he was now. This time there would be no one around to help him.

His eyes fell on the bear next to him in the bed - or maybe there was someone that could help.

He carefully dropped the bear to the floor, before lowering himself over the side of the bed. When his toes brushed fur he felt regret at what was going to happen next. He hadn't thought this through. By now though his feet were dangling, there was no going back.

The bear worked to keep the landing soft, but he felt so bad crushing it that he quickly pushed himself off it. The result was an imbalance that caused him to fall backward heavily, impacting with the floor.

It didn't hurt. One advantage to this new body was that it was compact and hardy. A higher fat ratio meant that impacts like this were easy to shake off. He did just that, pushing himself up to wobbly feet, and pulling the bear into his arms to check for irreparable damage.

It seemed OK. The stuffing had bounced back, leaving little evidence that he had just used it as a landing pad. It still seemed to stare at him with reproachful eyes. He shook his head, a little alarmed at how easy it was to interpret emotions from an inanimate object. It just looked so much more lifelike than he was used to toys looking.

For a moment he considered taking it with him, but that would only raise questions. He wasn't sure whether children of earth carried around teddy bears as comfort objects. All he knew was that despite his size, he was an adult and he had not seen any adults carry around teddy bears in his time on earth.

He sat it down, leaning against the leg of the small table that sat between their beds. He felt bad leaving it there, but he really needed to clear his head. The nightmare was still twisting through his mind. He wanted Sam here. She always knew the right thing to do when he was upset. There had been times after a bad nights sleep where she had just let him sit in her lab and watch her work, talking through whatever experiment she was running.

There was a nurse on duty, writing notes to the side of the large infirmary. In the main area only one bed was occupied, a sergeant who had broken his leg. He was asleep.

Jonas walked past them, deciding not to tell the nurse he was leaving. Maybe he should have, but he didn't want to disturb her, and he didn't want her to stop him. Fiddling nervously with the edges of his pyjamas he made his way to the hallway. Just a quick walk, he told himself, then he would come straight back.

The corridor outside the infirmary was empty. Though being underground the lighting in the hallways was the same day and night, it still looked eery. It felt like ghosts could be waiting, just around a corner.

Not for the first time he felt too small and vulnerable in this form.

He made it part way down the first corridor before his senses hit him. Physically he was two years old, and people still didn't understand why that was. For all he knew, he could be a risk to the base. Something could be deeply wrong with him – more than his height change.

He crept back, past the nurse and the sleeping patient, feeling sheepish about what he had almost done. Since he could not reach his bed to climb back up, he spent the next few hours sitting on the cold floor next to the teddy bear.

Jack took a moment to stare at the curled up boy. The covers were pulled up to his waist, and his little arms were tightly clutched around the bear he had got them. At least someone got a kick out of that thing.

Daniel walked casually up to his side, brushing down his dungarees before pushing himself to his tiptoes to look at the smaller boy on the bed. He smiled. "The nurse said he had a bad night, somehow managed to get himself out of bed."

"See he liked my gift", Jack smirked at the death grip the toddler had on the teddy bear.

"Yeah, it was a nice gesture, but I think he gets more out of it." Daniel looked up at him, face serious, which looked odd on a five year old. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did", Jack said, but he wasn't angry anymore, just sad, like he always was when Charlie was brought up. Years had changed the pain to something more akin to a bruise than a open wound. Some months he could go days without thinking of it, then something would poke it, reminding him that yes, it still hurts like hell.

"I did", Daniel admitted, not even attempting to deny it. "But I shouldn't have said it. I can see why you would feel like that. Its cruel that it was us two, both of us who were blond with light coloured eyes as kids."

"Its not just that", Jack looked around the room to check that aside from the sleeping Jonas they were alone. He knelt down so that he was closer to eye level with Daniel. "Its a little of that – but. Look, if you repeat this I'll deny it, but I do care about you two. And the way you are now means that it is very easy for you guys to get hurt, and I don't want that."

"You should tell him that", Daniel said, looking way too calm and wise for his young face.

"Tell Jonas?" Jack frowned at the bed. "Why?"

"Jack, I know you're not that dense", the little boy said, scuffing the floor with a shoe. "Even now the guy still desperately wants your approval". He looked up, fixing him with those bright blue eyes in a much too serious stare. "I think he deserves it. Don't you?"

It was a matter of principle, he told himself. Sure, he had forgiven Jonas for what happened to Daniel a long time ago. When the guy had gone, he had been sorry to see him leave. There was a kind of an innocence to Jonas that made him act younger than his years, even when he hadn't been two. It was difficult to hate someone who was that cheerily 'nice' all the time – that was what he found most annoying about the guy. It was like hating an excitable puppy, and everyone knew that Jack O'Neill was a dog person.

Still, he couldn't tell him that. That would be like telling Sam that he thought her the most attractive woman he had ever met, possibly including his ex wife in that. Or telling Daniel that some days he wanted to ground him forever and just keep him locked up someplace safe so he would never leave. He was alright with hinting it, calling him son, asking how he was, and now carrying him around, but to outright say that he cared about him – that was too much baring of his soul.

Come to think of it, it was a little odd that he was fine carrying around the guy, but baulked at telling him he liked him.

They spent most of the morning running tests in the infirmary. By the third hour Doctor Fraiser was forced to admit that, yes Daniel's energy levels had increased, and his impulse control had gone down. He got into everything. Anything that wasn't placed up too high was poked, prodded and examined by the curious doctor.

At least Jonas, while perhaps even more curious than the other boy, was less mobile and more aware that it was another person's property. It was amusing watching Jonas follow around the younger boy, alternating between 'I don't think you should do that', to 'how does it work?' It was almost worth the fallout moments later when Janet found out that he 'let them' take apart one of her latest expensive dohickies.

It wasn't worth it when he found out that a chided two year old Jonas was a lot less amusing and a lot more heart breaking that a chided adult Jonas. He stumbled over his apologies, face bright red and eyes a little watery, until Daniel valiantly stepped in, saying that it was all his idea and Jonas had done nothing but tell him not to do it.

Though he was a bit of a hyper nosy brat at times, it was the first time he appreciated the fact that Daniel could be a good older brother.

"Jesus Janet", Jack said heaving the still red faced toddler into his arms. It was instinct, and he was a father. He tried to remember that this was not his son he was holding, or a real toddler, but an adult, but that was hard. Considering Jonas as being an adult hadn't been a strong suit of his to begin with. "They're just kids." The words were only half sarcastic.

"I know", she said, looking like she wanted to take Jonas from him and give him a big hug of her own. He kept his arm firmly fixed around the small boy, who was holding his shirt but no longer looking like he was about to cry.

Daniel stood by his feet, having placed himself between him and Janet. He was a picture of tense muscles and calm determined gaze.

"If you're finished, I'm going to take them to lunch." Jack said, attempting to diffuse the tension left in the room. "We've only got a few hours till the Kelowans come, and a Daniel without a chocolate milk fix is just as bad as adult Daniel without coffee."

Janet grimaced down at the younger boy, a part of whatever that machine had been still in her hands. "I'd suggest decreasing the sweets."

"Meh", Jack waved at her with his free hand. "Knowing Sam, she's going to report back today with a cure, then they'll be big again. They might as well make the most of it while they can."

"OK", she said before addressing the bundle in his arms. "Jonas, I'm really sorry I blamed you. I should have known that it was Doctor Jackson's idea."

Daniel scowled, arms crossed over his chest. Jonas seemed to turn an even more scarlet shade of red. He shook his head, clearly trying to say that an apology wasn't necessary.

"OK kids", Jack said, trying to lighten up the moment with a smirk. "Say goodbye to auntie Janet."

"So", Daniel said, as they walked out of the infirmary, Jonas still in his arms. "If she's auntie Janet, does that make you the mom? You are the one stuck looking after us."

Jack sputtered for a minute before composing himself. Daniel looked up at him with a grin, a truly evil grin. This kid was going to be the death of him, unless he got electrocuted by whatever he dissected next. "I think Teal'cs more suited to be mom. He has that motherly vibe to him. Plus he'd watch cartoons with you for hours if you let him."

"So what are you in this weird situation?" Daniel asked, walking backwards so he could continue facing them. "Uncle, dad, neighbour who you let babysit sometimes?"

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The kid really did not do cooped up well. The past few hours in the infirmary had left him practically buzzing with energy. It was a far cry from the calm kid he had talked to that morning. "Lets stick with Jack for now."

Parenting was like riding a bike, you never forgot the old tricks. So when he suggested that Daniel go ahead – all the way to the cafeteria (supervision be damned) to pick out some seats for them he thought he had this sorted. What he didn't anticipate was arriving in the cafeteria minutes later to see Daniel practically surrounded by beautiful women.

The kid was drinking it in, giving them his most dazzling smile, while chomping down on a double chocolate chip cookie. Who the hell thought it was OK to give a random kid a cookie? Jack had meant what he had said to Janet about letting them live a little, but he'd been thinking more along the lines of letting them binge on sugar before he had to hand them back to her, not having them buzzed up on his watch.

"Lieutenants", he said as he approached closer.

They straightened up immediately, several taking backward steps when they saw his rank. A couple of the less intimidated ones softened a bit upon seeing Jonas. He couldn't really fault them for that, the kid was cute. Daniel however, as cute as he looked was a hellion under it all.

"General", stated second lieutenant Grey, one of the spunkier members of SG-8. Her eyes were wide."I didn't know that you had kids."

"I don't", he stated flatly. "I stole them. Now either get the kid some chocolate milk or beat it."

The group had deflated to only three, Grey, another lieutenant and a scientist Kali Yeoman. It was funny how the bravest members of the air force also tended to be the most annoying.

Kali shot him a salute, her long brown plait twitching behind her with the sharp movement. "Chocolate milk on the double sir!" Scientists, oy. In his opinion most of them were a few screws short of a toolbox, Yeoman more than most. Thankfully he hadn't crossed paths with her too many times before.

"Get a banana milkshake too while you're at it", he yelled after her, setting Jonas down on the seat next to Daniel.

"Anything I can do sir?" Grey asked. She was a good lieutenant, even if she occasionally overstepped rank.

If Daniel was going to have a fan club, he may as well make use of it.

"Jonas", he addressed the toddler. "Are we going for oatmeal and banana today or something more adventurous?"

The toddler started, having been staring at Daniel. "Um... maybe some berries as well. If that's OK?"

"Sure", he turned back to Grey, still watching the two out of the corner of his eye. Daniel had noticed Jonas staring and had broken off a bit of his cookie to give to him. Jonas looked like he'd been handed a treasure worth a fortune. "Can you do that, and I'll get the rest. Get another one of those cookies as well."

Yeoman followed them after lunch, when they went to see Teal'c in the gym. Jack initially thought about telling her to go the hell away, because she was a scientist – couldn't even follow orders, until he found out that she made a brilliant babysitter for Daniel.

Both kids listened enthralled as she animatedly described her latest experiment, and how it kept on going cabooly even when she didn't want it to go cabooly. Dragons, knights and fair maidens were replaced by chemical reactions and external variables, but the kids didn't seem to mind. Daniel just looked pleased that he was getting some of that intellectual stimulation he wanted, even if it wasn't his archaeology stuff.

Overall he was feeling rather pleased with events – until he turned around and Jonas and Yeoman were nowhere in sight.

He walked toward Daniel who was turned toward the bleachers with his hands covering his eyes. To start with he was worried, thinking something horrible had happened, until he realised that Daniel was counting.

"21, 22, 23".

"Daniel what are you doing?" He asked, crouching by the boys side whilst looking around for Jonas or danger.

"Counting. 24, 25, 26."

Jack ran a hand down his face, glancing over at Teal'c who was watching them carefully whilst teaching the recruits some kind of sparring. "Where's Jonas?"

"Hiding. Now quiet I have to count. 27, 28."

Jack fought the urge to shake him. "Why is he hiding?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Daniel turned a little away from him, clearly trying to ignore him. "29, 30. Ready or not here I come."

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're playing hide and seek?"

"Yes Jack", the five year old said, nearly rolling his eyes. "I'm playing hide and seek."

Mr 'I am an adult' Daniel was playing hide and seek. He wasn't sure what to say about that. "Huh."

"Kid wanted to play", Daniel shrugged, scanning the large area around him. "He said he hadn't played it before. You did say we might as well enjoy it while we could."

It was sad that Daniel hadn't had as much time as the rest of them to get to know Jonas. Jack was starting to see that the two would have really got along.

"Kali", Daniel said, ducking his head around the side of the bleachers. "I found you."

The woman walked into view, long braid following behind her. "Wow", she said, face alight in admiration. "You're really good at this."

"I have an unfair advantage", Daniel waved off the praise. "Now I just need to find Jonas."

"Yes", Jack said. "Preferibly before the meeting, because I don't want to have to explain that to the Kelowans."

As the minutes stretched Jack grew more and more worried. The gym was a big place for a two year old with a mind of a genius to hide.

"Are you sure he's even still in here?"

"Yes", Daniel said, Kali trailing behind him, obstinately not helping because that would be cheating. "We said to stay in the gym and areas attached, but not the changing rooms. It's only been a few minutes just have patien-".

A faint giggle came from the kitchen area. Daniel smirked, ambling slowly into the room. "Oh no", he grinned. "I'm not sure we'll be able to find Jonas. He chose a really good hiding place."

Jack had to admit it. Daniel could patronise with the best of them. Surely Jonas wouldn't fall for that? Another giggle, this time clearly from the cupboard next to the door. Maybe genius wasn't everything.

Daniel opened up the cupboard, revealing a smiling Jonas surrounded by power bars. Daniel smiled in that indulgent big brother fashion he had picked up over the past day. "Jonas. It doesn't work so well if you laugh and give away your position."

"I know", the toddler said, crawling out from his hiding place. "But it was just funny. I couldn't help it."

"Sorry kiddies", Jack said looking at his watch. "But its time to go have fun with our Kelowan friends."

The smiles dropped from both their faces.

Both of them seemed more unsettled in this meeting than the last. Daniel revolved round and round in his chair, whilst Jonas sat in the one next to it fiddling furiously with his fingers, glancing around the table. The Kelowan representatives looked on in open disapproval, and even Teal'cs eyebrow twitched staring at the still moving Daniel.

It was time for his super parenting skills. He dropped a handful of coloured pencils between them, placing a pile of paper in front of each child. Daniel stopped revolving to watch warily.

"There ya go", he said with a cheery smile. "Now you kids color quietly while the adults talk."

"Jack", Daniel said frowning up at him. "If you think we can be patronised -"

He broke off to stare at Jonas who had edged forward in his chair, kneeling in order to reach the pencils. His tongue stuck out slightly as he concentrated on making the first marks on the piece of paper. Kid liked drawing. Jack guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Adult Jonas had liked drawing too, he'd just been less colorful in doing it.

Daniel settled for glaring at Jack, looking a little deflated doing so now that Jonas wasn't on his side. He made no move to pick up a pencil, but at least he had stopped spinning.

"Now that we are all settled, lets begin", General Hammond addressed the table.

They were seated similar to before. Jack was sitting next to the general, with Jonas and Daniel between him and Teal'c. This time Ferreti provided an extra buffer between SG1 and the Kelowans, with the rest of his team on the opposite side of the table next to the General.

First minister Dreylock was seated at the other end of the table from the General, with an advisor to her left by Ferreti, and Captain Red and his assistant to her right. Teal'c hadn't stopped staring at Red since they had sat down, and Jack found it difficult not to do the same.

They all recounted the events of the past few days leading up to the incident, this time with Captain Red and Soldier Liven adding in their side of the story. It was all much more vague and politically phrased than before, but no amount of euphemisms could get away from the fact that Captain Red had pushed Jonas.

"Is this true Jonas?" First Minister Dreylock asked, lifting herself off her chair in order to get a better look at the toddler.

"What?" The two year old looked up from his drawing. It was messier, and more colorful than his usual pieces, but Jack could make out the stargate and someone by it, a figure with short blond hair. Sam he was guessing. "Oh. Yes. I'm afraid that's true Mam. Captain Red hit me. I banged my head against the wall, and that's what seemed to activate it."

"Very well", Dreylock's expression suddenly became very cold. "You can rest assured that this will go on record."

Jonas nodded absently, moving the paper to start another drawing. His little feet were kicking in the chair, causing it to vibrate and his arm to work harder to keep straight lines. Daniel hadn't started up his spinning, instead moving the chair softly from side to side as he watched the conversations taking place on the table. For now it was Daniel that was the calm one, that was odd.

The conversation went on to the boy's condition, General Hammond reading out and summarising Janet's notes. There were further notes that hadn't been mentioned in the last briefing that confirmed at least Daniel had a change in mental state, and it was suspected Jonas had as well. It was really difficult to tell with the guy, half the things he did seemed so alien anyway.

In the middle of the general's discussion of Janet's hypothesizes (which really amounted to her not having a clue of the cause of this) Jonas dropped his pencil, pushing his chair away from the table and clambering down so quickly he almost collided with Jack's knee. A huge grin was plastered on his face, and he almost fell down on his path to the door of the conference room.

"Mr Quinn?" The General was the first one to voice his confusion.

The toddler stopped, looking back at the table, as if only just registering that he had stood up in the middle of a meeting. The smile faded from his face, leaving only a slight upward twitch to his lips. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hello. I guess I got carried away."

The general frowned, leaning down with his arms on his knees to better look at the toddler. "Who did you want to say hello to Mr Quinn?"

The smile further faded from the child's face, his cheeks tingeing red as the entire table's attention focused on him. "Sam. I just wanted to say hello to Sam."

Jack shifted in his chair, worry starting to flood through him. "Jonas. Sam's not due in for another five hours."

"But she's", Jonas pointed at the door, his forehead furrowed in confusion. "She's".

The claxons sounded, warning the base of an incoming wormhole. Jonas's face lit up again, he was practically bouncing, edging closer to the door.

General Hammond pushed himself to his feet, turning to address the Kelowans. "Please excuse me a moment, I need to attend to this."

Jonas took the General leaving the room as permission to leave himself. Jack, Ferretti and their teams were already on their feet, following. Captain Red and Dreylock trailed behind them, probuly wondering what the heck was going on.

"Its SG-6", Simmons said when the General entered the control room.

"Open the iris."

Jack edged closer to Teal'c, careful to keep his voice low. The Kelowans wouldn't be allowed inside the control room for security reasons, but that didn't stop them watching from the doorway. "That's the team that Sam went with."

Jonas was practically humming with excitement, having clambered onto a chair to get a better look at the wormhole. "Do you think she found something?" He asked, looking down at Daniel who was holding the chair in place. "Will she be able to play with us, or can we work with her? Can I show her the teddy bear? Do you think she likes hide and seek?"

"Jonas", Jack said, getting down to his level as the team started to appear through the wormhole. "Remember to breathe. You'll get to see her in a minute."

"Sorry Sir", Jonas said, giving him a sheepish smile.

"How did you know she was going to get back early?" Daniel was the one to ask the question they were all burning to.

Jonas watched as Sam walked through the wormhole below, looking tired but otherwise fine. "What do you mean?"

"Jonas", Daniel said, pulling on the child's arm until he had his complete attention. "You knew she was coming even before the alarm sounded."

"Oh", Jonas said, eyes widening as he looked at the scene below. His shoulders slumped, and he sat down heavily on the chair that he had climbed onto. "Oh."

"Indeed", Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow at him. Good guy Teal'c. He always knew what to say whenever everyone else was too shocked by events. Feretti and his team hung back near the door, providing a layer between them and the curious Kelowans.

Jonas rested his head in his hands, looking up at them mournfully. "Does this mean that my head is going to be cut open again?"

* * *

Events have been set in motion, and Sam's back! I missed her. Anyone catch what I'm doing with Jonas's siblings names? Bonus points if you did. As always, reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jonas. We don't need to cut open your head", Doctor Fraiser repeated, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. "I've taken numerous scans and there is nothing there."

He wasn't quite sure whether to believe her. Having his head cut last time hadn't been a piece of cake, and he was worried about it happening again. "Promise?" He asked warily.

"Unless anything changes", she said with a serious look on her face. "No one will cut open your head."

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Well then", he said, rubbing his hands over his dungarees. "What's wrong with me?"

"As far as I can tell nothing", Janet said, stepping away from the chair to look at the computer monitor. "Every test I've requested on you and Daniel has come back completely normal, better than normal in fact. Your immune systems are in peak condition, Daniel has perfect eyesight like you, both of you have extraordinary muscle tone for your physical ages."

"It doesn't feel like that sometimes", Daniel said from where he was standing by Jonas's chair. "This new body feels a lot clumsier than my other one, and Jonas still falls over if he runs too fast."

"I think that's because its still very new", Janet said. "When comparing your muscle tone to an average five year old, or two year old, the differences are notable. Jonas's is particularly noticable. Most two year olds have a lot more difficulty with fine motor movements like drawing and talking than you do Jonas. Your pronunciation of words is almost perfect, that's practically unheard of in a two year old."

"I'm afraid I don't understand how this helps explain Jonas Quinn's", Teal'c paused, looking down at the sitting child as if searching for the right word. "Visions."

"It wasn't really a vision Teal'c", Jonas said, looking up at the towering man. "I just knew that she was coming. I was so excited, that I didn't even question how I knew."

"I'm afraid that this is all way above my job description", Janet said, looking almost as overwhelmed by it all as Jonas felt. "But if I were to put any kind of guess out there, I would say that if your bodies were brought back super engineered, then it wouldn't be a big leap to suggest something similar might have been done to your minds."

Daniel suddenly tensed, looking up at her warily. "Does that mean that whatever this is might happen to me as well?"

"I don't know", Janet ran a hand through her short hair. "I do know that Jonas's physiology has always been markedly different, so it might not. Your enhancements seem to differ, for instance, Daniel while your eyesight is improved, so is Jonas's even though his was already greater than 20/20."

"So its like we've improved from what were used to be like", Daniel said, he took a couple of steps across the room before looking up, his eyes wide. "Like we've become the best versions of ourselves."

Jonas looked down at his chubby little arms and legs. "My best version would be a bit taller."

"Jonas", Daniel said, placing his hands on the side of the chair, causing it to rock precariously. "Remember those symbols we couldn't work out the meaning of."

"Yeah", Jonas frowned, shifting through his memory. It took less than a second to visualise the ones he knew the doctor meant. "Top and variation". His eyes widened. "Best version."

"We know what the machine does", Daniel said quickly.

"Yeah", Jonas scrambled down from the chair. "We've got to tell Sam."

"Teal'c", Doctor Fraiser said before they left the room. "Keep a close eye on them."

"I shall use both eyes Doctor Fraiser", Teal'c said solemnly before following them out of the room.

Jonas only fell twice on his way to Daniel's office. A new record. With going to the infirmary with Daniel and Teal'c he hadn't had a chance to say hello to Sam yet. He was looking forward to it.

As soon as the door opened, he flew past Colonel O'Neill to the right where he knew Sam would be. She was sitting in the chair behind Daniel's desk, a laptop and piles of files in front of her. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes, but she still managed a tired smile as she looked at him.

"Hey Jonas", she said, before looking behind him. "Daniel, Teal'c. What are you up to?"

"We came to help", Daniel said, buzzing with the same kind of energy as he did right before taking things apart. Jonas took a wary step away from him, toward Sam, remembering Janet's scorn last time. "We think we know what the machine was built for."

"Yeah", Jonas nodded, allowing Daniel to take centre stage explaining their theory.

"I am merely here to supervise", Teal'c said curtly from across the room. He was staring at them in a way that made Jonas wonder if he was taking the keeping and eye on thing literally.

"Well come on", Colonel O'Neill said, waving his arms in the air. "Out with it."

"We think it was originally made to help aid ascension." Daniel said, sounding more like the adult Daniel than the child Daniel.

Jack rolled his eyes, perching on the edge of Daniel's desk. "Those ancients again?"

"No", Daniel said.

"The language it was written in wasn't ancient", Jonas added. "But they might have been inspired by them."

"Jonas filled me in about the machine that led to his visions", Daniel said. "It was made to improve a persons DNA, to make it closer to being able to ascend. It's my hypothesis that most of the DNA manipulated had to come from the person themselves, which is why Nirtti had such different results with Jonas."

Jonas cringed, not liking to think of that machine and all the fallout that had come from it. "We worked out that some of the symbols translate to mean 'best version', which suggests that it was made to improve a person's DNA in a more controlled way than Nirtti's machine to create a best version of that person."

Colonel O'Neill frowned down at him, looking skeptical. "I don't want to stand on any scientists toes, but wouldn't the best version of someone be a little taller?"

Jonas looked down at the two and a half feet of him, feeling deflated. That's what he had thought. Daniel patted him on the shoulder in a companionable way.

"It could have gone wrong", Daniel said, his hand still resting on Jonas's shoulder. "It could be a glitch, or maybe Ferretti and the others broke through the shell too quickly and it didn't have time to complete."

"The point is", Jonas said. "If we know how it works then maybe we can figure out how to reverse it."

They worked for hours. Or rather, Jonas, Daniel and Sam worked for hours. Jack and Teal'c supervised and attempted not to look like they were bored out of their skulls.

First minister Dreylock had sent word that they would leave Jonas on earth for the time being to help and be looked after by their medical facilities. For a politician, Jack had to admit she wasn't all bad. If they had tried to take him, he wasn't sure what he would have done.

Sam had sent them away with copies of all their research on the machine. They said that they would try to help reverse this as well. It was a nice gesture, but with General Hammond naming this translation as a top priority it was unlikely that they would be of much help.

Teal'c stood guard like a good soldier, while Jack leaned back in one of Daniel's office chairs. The archaeologist's got all the comfy ones. He threw up a ball he had found, playing catch with himself as he watched the geek squad work.

"We know what it does", Daniel said for the fifth time, frustration in his voice. "We just need to know how it works so we can work out how to reverse it." He paced the floor, occasionally scowling at the scribbles on the chalk board as if he could scare them into making sense.

"Ck" Jonas said from his spot cross legged in the middle of the floor. In his hands he held one of the charcoal rubbings Sam had come back with.

"What?" Daniel spun around, looking down at him.

Jonas blinked furiously, clearly fighting to stay awake. Every few minutes his chin would tip forward and his eyes would close before they shot open again. "This one. It ends in 'ck'"

"Oh, well that changes its whole meaning", Daniel said, turning back to the board. "Could you note that Sam. It's square twenty five."

Carter nodded, looking just as tired as Jonas. Her eyes were half lidded as she wrote in the corresponding place.

Enough was enough. "Alright kiddies. Time for bed."

Daniel stamped his foot – actually stamped his foot at him. "Jack. We're working. Keep your patronising to yourself and let us try and fix this."

Jack stood up. "Daniel."

"No", the boy shook his head, sending dirty blond hair flying around his head. "It's only eight. This isn't time for your games Jack."

"Daniel", Jack tried again, taking a step closer. "Look."

He pointed at Sam who was staring through the board, looking like she hadn't slept in days (maybe she hadn't). Then at Jonas who had his chin to his chest, eyes closed, the paper he had been looking at on the floor behind him.

"Oh", Daniel's shoulders slumped, suddenly looking as tired as Jack knew he really was under all that adrenaline and stubbornness.

"Could you take them Teal'c?" Jack said to the other man. "I'll get Carter."

Teal'c nodded, moving to pick up Jonas – this time in an actual human way. He cradled the boy in one of his giant arms like you would a baby. Jonas didn't even open his eyes, mumbling something before leaning into the mans chest.

"Doctor Jackson", the big man said in that deep voice of his.

Daniel didn't even protest, following Teal'c out of the room, rubbing his eyes.

Carter watched them leave through half lidded eyes. "I guess we are pretty tired", she admitted.

Jack gave her a soft smile. "Come on Carter, lets get you to bed."

The corner of her mouth quirked up at him as they trudged out of Daniel's office.

"Which I did not mean how it sounded", he added quickly.

"Of course not sir", she said, looking perfectly innocent, even with the dark circles and slumped shoulders.

He frowned, trying to see if she was mocking him. Sometimes she was worse than Daniel. It was a good thing that she hadn't been shrunk as well. He had the distinct feeling that she must have been a terror as a child. "Bed", he said firmly.

"Jonas and Daniel played hide and seek?" Carter's eyes were wide, staring at him from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yes", Jack said, enjoying her rapt attention. "And Jonas sleeps with a teddy bear now. He said he wanted to show it to you. Kid's a lot more heartbreaking when his feelings are hurt, so be nice."

He had thought that putting her to bed would entail making sure she stumbled all the way to her assigned quarters then waving goodbye, then she had gone and asked what had happened while she was gone. Apparently the events of the past couple days made for a good bedtime story.

Carter nodded, her big blue eyes still entranced. "I can't really tell whether they're acting a lot different to how they were. Jonas was always kind of naive at times."

"And Daniel was always cranky when he was overtired", Jack mused. "I'm not sure he's ever stamped his foot at me though. It's gotten close a couple times."

Carter smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Daniel is not human without his coffee."

"Yeah. Thats another thing", Jack waved his finger at her. "Keep your eyes on him. He's manipulative. Take your eyes off him for a minute and he'll be taking something apart or trying to sneak coffee."

"Daniel?" Carter said, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "He can't be that bad."

Jack shook his head at her naivety. "Famous last words Carter. I swear he's evil. I've surprised Doc let them back in her infirmary after he took apart one of her machines."

Carter covered her mouth with a hand, giggling into her palm. He felt something soften inside him. It was good to have her back.

A tentative knock at the door stirred him out of the moment. He stood up from the chair he had pulled by the bed, turning the handle.

For a moment he was surprised by empty space, until he looked down and saw Jonas standing in the doorway wearing his green puppy covered pyjamas. Very clearly awake and very clearly not in the infirmary where he was supposed to be. "For the love of - " Jack said loudly, annoyed that his time with Carter without kids running around had been snatched away. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Jonas looked like he'd been slapped by the words, looking up at him with wide eyes for a moment before he stared down at the floor. Jack noticed too late how tense he was, muscles coiled under the puppy printed clothes, little hands in fists. There was a sniff, and then another one, and then those green eyes were spilling over with tears.

"Jesus", he muttered, guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks. His first instinct was to scoop the kid up – but that was halted by his second instinct – awkwardness. This was Jonas. There was an adult in there that he had once commanded.

Luckily Carter had no such reservations. She had the child in her arms before Jack could think of a course of action. To Jack's knowledge she hadn't spent much time around little kids, but she was a natural. She rubbed his back soothingly, while using her hip to bump the door closed.

"I'm sorry", he heard Jonas splutter through tears. "I just had a bad dream. It's silly."

"It's not silly", Carter said, leaning her head into his. Their hair was almost the same shade. "Is it sir?" It was a pointed look, one that told him that should he answer wrong he would be in deep trouble.

She needn't have worried. Over the past couple of days he had grown fond of the little guy, even more than he had been before. Already he was digging through his pockets for a pack of tissues. He held them out to Jonas, who took some with a grateful but watery smile. "Not silly at all."

Carter sat back down on the bed, holding the still sniffing toddler to her firmly. She looked like a mother, rocking slightly as she soothed her frightened child. For just a moment it took his breath away how easily she slipped into the role.

Jonas for his part seemed torn whether or not to play his role. There was no mistaking how tightly his arms wrapped around her neck, but he was scrubbing his face, clearly fighting to control his breathing and calm himself down. A child desperately wanting comfort, and an adult desperately wanting self control. The conflict made him realise for the first time the turmoil the two must be going through.

He sat down beside them on the bed, causing the mattress to creak loudly. Consciously, or unconsciously Sam stopped rocking, leaning into his side. He placed a hand on the toddler's shoulder. "We all have bad dreams Jonas. Want to talk about it?"

Jonas's red rimmed eyes flicked up at him, before focusing on the wall behind them. His lips trembled, but for now at least his face was dry. "You don't have to worry about it sir. I just – I wanted to walk and I ended up here. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Hey son", Jack ducked his head until he was looking directly into Jonas's green eyes. Maybe Daniel had been right. He should toss the kid a bone. "No bother. You're one of us, sg1, no matter where you go away to. If somethings worrying you I should know about it."

Jack felt Sam lean more heavily into his side, her form of gratitude.

"Its not", Jonas shook his head. "It was just a bad dream."

Sam moved her hand, drifting it through the toddler's hair. At the touch some more of the tension seemed to leave his body. He relaxed into her, finally looking almost calm. Jonas liked having his hair stroked. Jack filed this little observation away under Jonas's quirks – there were a lot of them.

"Out with it Jonas", she said, the edge to her voice turning her from comforting mother to protective big sister.

Jonas sighed, in a way that made Jack wonder whether he and Sam had done this dance before. "I was walking, and it was difficult. I kept falling over", not so bad so far, Jack had been expecting monsters or clowns or whatever Kelowans were afraid of. "Then I looked down and saw it was because I was walking on a mound of dead bodies. There were so many of them piled up as far as I could see. And I got this horrible certainty that they were all dead because of me."

Jack frowned, giving the toddler's shoulder a squeeze. He would never have guessed that ever optimistic Jonas would have dreams like that.

"It's just a dream Jonas", Sam murmured into the boy's hair. Jack nodded his agreement.

Jonas pushed himself away from the embrace, sitting on her lap. He looked down at the floor. "What if it's not?"

The words sent a chill through him. The toddler's expression was much too serious. "Jonas. What do you mean?"

Jonas stared at the ground, as if debating getting down. As if she had seen it too, Sam wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him close. Jonas sighed, finally settling into the embrace. "I mean. Like today. Like how I knew you were coming back", he looked up at Sam, and Jack hated how much fear he saw in those wide eyes.

Sam leaned forward, tucking his head under her chin. "You're reading too much into this. It's just a dream. You're just worried. A lot has happened lately."

"Yeah", Jack said, smiling. "One psychic moment, and you start thinking you're some oracle telling neo what's going to happen."

Jonas looked up at him with such open confusion that Jack made a mental note to introduce him to the matrix. He was surprised that Sam and Teal'c hadn't done so already.

"I just – I have a bad feeling", he said, looking up at them. "About Kelowna and everything. I'm scared something bad is going to happen."

"It won't", Jack said, trying to transfer some of his confidence over to the boy. Jonas just frowned, looking unconvinced.

"We won't let it", Sam said, holding her charge tighter. Jack silently agreed with her.

* * *

I love Sam, almost as much as I love Jonas. Heck I love all of them, else I wouldn't be writing this fic. As always reviews appreciated.


End file.
